


Look at Me

by NexusPhenomena



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: BAMF Deadpool, BAMF Spiderman, Deadpool Deaths, Human Experimentation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Doubt, Violence, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusPhenomena/pseuds/NexusPhenomena
Summary: When you have so many enemies, it typically isn't a good thing like Deadpool seems to think. Eventually it'll catch up with you and not in the way you would think.Someone has grown interested in Deadpool's abilities and they are coming for him. Question is, what are they planning to do with him once they get him? It doesn't bode well for him.





	1. Why Am I Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Yellow}  
> [White]
> 
> Keep an eye on tags please!

“Please! I told you everything that I know about him! You said you’d let me go!”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, did you say something ‘ _Don_ ’?”  
  
“I did everything you said! I told you EVERYTHING! Please!”  
  
“I hate it when worms snivel.”  
  
“Then if you have come to hate it so much, just kill it and let’s be rid of it.”  
  
“No please!”  
  
“It fails to see that it has outlived its usefulness.”  
  
“Please be quick, I would like to get this station cleaned and ready for the next subject.”  
  
“Oh you and your tests. Has finally finding a subject that can withstand your brutality got you excited?”  
  
“You could say that. I am also getting sick of hearing this pig sob.”  
  
“Like I told you. Kill it. I don’t have time to sit here and listen to you both whine. I have more important things to do.”  
  
“Oh yeah, what might that be?”  
  
“Please! Let me go! I’ll disappear!”  
  
“Preparing the cell for our new subject. I would like it to be perfect, especially with your need to play with your subjects.”  
  
“Ah, well then, go right ahead. Don’t let me stop you.”  
  
“You are. You told me to stay here until you were through.”  
  
“Yes, but that is when I was under the understanding that you would be enjoying this as much as I would be.”  
  
“Clearly you were mistaken.”  
  
“Please! I’m beggin’ you! I got a family!”  
  
“How unfortunate for you.”  
  
“You share quite a few similarities to a cat with a mouse, do you know this?”  
  
“I have been told this. But aren’t you in a hurry to be somewhere?”  
  
“Yes, but you are proving to be distracting. I am taking my leave now.”  
  
“Fine. Let us be finished with this.”  
  
“Attempt to be cleaner this time. I lost vital information last time you played with your toys.”  
  
“Let me g-! Oh thank god. I almost thought that you weren’t going to keep you up your end of the… Wait. What are you doing with that? Hey! That’s getting awfully clo-AAAAHHHHH!!!!”  
  
  


~*~

 

“AH!” Deadpool jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He quickly looked behind him only to see a bright red spandex-ed crotch. He calmed down almost as quickly as he had gotten startled and smirked through his mask, “Well now, Hellooo Baby Boy!” He heard an annoyed groan when he looked up at Spiderman’s masked face, “And hello sweetums!”  
  
“Can’t you greet me normally?”  
  
“Why? That’s no fun!” Deadpool chuckled as he pushed himself up on the edge of building to stand up. He looked down at Spiderman, “Plus! You’re the one who put your junk in my face. What else am I supposed to do? Ignore it?”  
  
“Uh… Yeah. Like every other person does.”  
  
“PFFT! That’s boring.” He crossed his arms, “Do you know how often I’ve dreamed of that lovely baby boy?” The sputtering from Spiderman let Deadpool know that he had gotten him to blush or at least act awkward for the next few moment, “You are SO repressed sweetums. You need to relax! When was the last time you even jacked off?”  
  
“That’s none of your business!” Spiderman’s voice was pitched higher than normal.  
  
“That long, huh? I thought a hot thing like you would have a girlfriend or two. Or are you leanin’ towards ridin’ the D?”  
  
“I don’t see how ANY of that is your business!” Spiderman practically squeaked.  
  
“Oh it is.” Wade smirked through his mask, “Trust me it is.”  
  
“Can we just move on please? I really don’t like this questionnaire about my personal life.”  
  
“Alright alright. I know when to leave something alone.” Wade chuckled, whispering himself, “For now~”  
  
“What was that?"  
  
“Nothing! Now! What does my baby boy want from the disfigured Deadpool?”  
  
“First, not to be self deprecating and second, I have a favor to ask.”  
  
“OOooh! Favors! Do I get a favor for doing you a favor?”  
  
“I guess…” Spider said aloud, but quickly backtracked, “Within reason!”  
  
“Ask away! I’m free tonight and any other night you may need some help.” He winked.  
  
Spiderman groaned, “Be serious for a second.”  
  
“Nope! I’m not being paid to be serious!”  
  
[You’re not being paid at all. Moron.]  
  
{Yeah! You’re not even getting any of that sweet, sweet booty.}  
  
[You haven’t taken a job in MONTHS! Remember the last time you tried this little no-killing thing. Didn’t go well?]  
  
{Didn’t someone die?}  
  
[Yeah! US! I can’t believe you’d forget that!]  
  
{Be gentle with me! I’m frail!}  
  
[You’re as frail as a grenade]  
  
“Jeez guys lighten up! Whitey you’re bein’ awfully mean today.”  
  
[Bite me.]  
  
{Oh you know him! He’ll be okay after you punch in some skulls or do something stupid or… I don’t know exist}  
  
“Sounds about right.” He agreed.  
  
“Am I interrupting something?” Spiderman cleared his throat, crossing his arms across his lithe chest.  
  
“Never! Just the boys.” Deadpool chuckled. He mimicked Spiderman by crossing his arms.  
  
[Did he just call us the boys?]  
  
{Yes. And I don’t like it.}  
  
[I can’t believe we agreed on something.]  
  
“So what is this favor that you ask of me, Oh Great Spidey?”  
  
“Can you not?” He groaned as he begins to rub his forehead, “I’m starting to think this was a dumb idea.”  
  
“Only dumb if you don’t ask it sweetums!” Deadpool began to rock back and forth on his feet.  
  
“Okay, so… I need you to be a distraction.”  
  
“A distraction?”  
  
“Um.. Yeah. You see, I need help taking down a particularly difficult mob boss and I can’t get anywhere need his-”  
  
“If you say lair I will freak out.”  
  
“Hideout.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Seriously? What are you, 5?”  
  
“That is creepy in ALL the wrong reasons.”  
  
"Shut up Deadpool. Can you focus for a second?"  
  
"Depends on what I need to focus on. You going to give me something to focus on snookums?"  
  
Spiderman groaned, "Alright fine. I'm going to speed this up since you're not going to focus long enough for me to tell you everything."  
  
{Back stories are SOOOO boring!}  
  
[Shut up, this could involve killing and possibly maiming.]  
  
{Oooooh! Does that mean explosions!? I always liked the big booms. They please me.}  
  
[Yeah. Right. Whatever, if it means hurting people. I'm down. Agree to whatever Spidey says!]  
  
"Well get on with it then! My mind will start wandering soon if you don't keep my attention." Even with this mask on his face, the eyebrow waggle was prevalent. Spiderman just groaned in annoyance. He walked away from Deadpool, clearly second guessing his choices of partners for this mission.  
  
"Look. Maybe this was a bad idea to ask you. I'll just go ask Tony or Steve."  
  
"Whoa Whoa! You want to ask Tin Man and Boy Wonder? PFFT! They couldn't do shit for you. Just spit it out Spidey."  
  
"I'm just saying."  
  
"Fuck your saying. Just spit it out. You said you wanted me to be a distraction, right? So I'm guessing you want me to distract the guards and since I won't go down so easily, it'll give you an opportunity to get in and get the boss, right?"  
  
"Well..." Spiderman was dumbfounded. He knew he shouldn't be, but it was always impressive to watch Deadpool put things together before he had an opportunity to tell him.  
  
"Getting bored here." Deadpool crossed arms tense as his foot begins to tap against the gravely roof.  
  
"Basically yes. I mean, I hate the idea of using you as a meat shield, but you're d-"  
  
"Disposable yes. I've heard that before. Immortality has its perks." He shrugs, "When did you want to do this?"  
  
"We could go over now and do a stakeout." His voice grew quieter. He couldn't believe that those words almost slipped his mouth. He was hanging out with the Avengers too much. He really should remedy that. He was the one that was suppose to see through the barrier that Deadpool put up, but it was so easy to slip back to seeing him just as a mercenary. "Deadpool, look I'm so-"  
  
"Yeah, let's get going." Deadpool brushed it off, already turning around to jump down.  
  
"Deadpool."  
  
"We got a stakeout to do, come on."  
  
{Ouch.}  
  
[That was a low blow, Spidey.]  
  
"Deadpool. Do you even know where we're going?"  
  
"Well Sherlock, I was waiting for you to tell me." He uncrossed his arms, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"It's by the docks."  
  
"Of course it is." He rolled his eyes.  
  
{Why do the bad guys ALWAYS go by the docks?}  
  
[Old film and book cliché. Can't beat the classics!]  
  
{That's dumb. They're dumb.}  
  
[You don't hear me disagreeing. Well dummy, let's get to the docks!]  
  
"I was trying to, but you two keep distracting me." Deadpool murmurs to himself.  
  
[Don't blame us.]  
  
{Remember I'm delicate!}  
  
[My ass.]  
  
{We don't have an ass.}  
  
[Figure of speech.]  
  
"Guys. Really, not the time."  
  
"Well... If you're going to just stand here and talk to yourself, I'll just head out. Meet you there?"  
  
"Yeah." Deadpool waved his hand. He turned to watch as Spiderman jumped off the building, swinging off.  
  
[Hey dummy.]  
  
"What?!" He snapped.  
  
[You should have asked for a ride.]  
  
{I don't think Spidey wants to ride.}  
  
[Look at the tags and get back to me, Yellow. I meant a ride to the docks.]  
  
Deadpool silently stood on the roof before shouting out, "FUCK!"  
  
{Guess you better start running! That fine ass got away!}  
  
[Or you could call a cab. I wonder if Dopinder is available to pick us up.]  
  
{I thought he was still under house arrest.}  
  
[Right, I forgot about the stupid advice the meat shield gave him.]  
  
"Hey! In my defense, he shouldn't have taken advice from someone unhinged like us."  
  
[Yeah, yet that hasn't stopped anyone before.]  
  
{It's SO true. Why does anyone come to us?}  
  
[For some reason, people seem to think we just have a wealth of knowledge.]  
  
{Don't we?}  
  
[Sometimes. But most of the time, we ramble about nonsense.]  
  
"This is a great conversation guys, but this isn't going to get us to the docks anytime soon."  
  
[Well, use your teleporter for crying out loud!]  
  
"Oh... I forgot we had that."  
  
[Yeah well. It's kinda cheating when writers want to make your life hell OR in the case of now, to further the plot. Let's be honest, do you really want to listen to us while you walk your lazy ass to the docks?]  
  
{OH! I could tell you about this one time-}  
  
"Yeah, no! I'm good!" His hand landed on his belt, switching on his teleporter and lightly tapping on the center button. The whirling sensation and weightlessness of being transported from one spot to another was always one that both thrilled and terrified Wade. He knew that he couldn't die, but it didn't change his instinct. The world spun by him as he popped from one roof to another, the city blurring by with each jump. As he got closer to the docks, he could feel his stomach churning attempting to make him lose his lunch. He popped onto a roof not too far away from a hunched Spiderman and loudly gagged. He turned away from Spiderman to dry heave in order to help settle his empty stomach. His loud gagging had gotten the attention of Spiderman. He flopped down onto the roof when Spiderman appeared standing above him.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"What?" Spiderman looked down at him, confused and concerned.  
  
"When you fell from Heaven?"  
  
Spiderman groaned as his hand connected with his face.  
  
[Dude that was cheesier than all hell.]  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
[Oh?]  
  
{How come?}  
  
"Made him smile." He smirked under the mask.  
  
"Can you even attempt to be serious?" Spiderman gruffly said.  
  
"Why?" He shrugged.  
  
"Because this is important!"  
  
"Nah. Life's too short to be taken seriously."  
  
"You can't die Deadpool."  
  
"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't YOLO my life!"  
  
"Please. Don't ever say that again."  
  
"Why not? It's my life. I can do what I want and I can say what I want!"  
  
"Deadpool. Please, can we just focus for just an hour? I can see the guards and everything is set up for us to get information. Can we please just do that and then you can be as crazy as you want?"  
  
Deadpool shrugged, "I guess, give me a minute okay? The teleporter always makes my stomach churn. You go back to what you were doin' and I'll be right there, okay mommy?"  
Although his mask covered his face, it was very obvious that Spiderman had rolled his eyes, "Fine."  
  
Spiderman's footsteps faded away from him and then there was silence. Or at least as much silence as would be expected from being near the water. In the distance, he could faintly hear the sound of men talking. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He opened his eyes as he walked over to join Spiderman's side, "So how many have you seen?"  
  
"Not that many. The typical two guards by the door and then a couple who walk around the building keeping watch."  
  
“That's boring. Didn't you say that this guy was some big mob boss?”  
  
“Yeah and that's why I wanted to get in there to look.” Spider-Man snapped at him.  
  
“Then why are we just sitting here?” Deadpool whined.  
  
"Because I want to check everything out before barging in there like an idiot! That's how people get hurt Deadpool."  
  
"I do that all the time though. That's how I get my best stories!"  
  
"Well not everyone has an amazing healing ability like you do!"  
  
"Isn't that why I'm here?"  
  
Spiderman lifted up his fingers and opened his mouth to respond, but when quiet. He put his hand down and closed his mouth. Deadpool caught onto the indecision quickly, "That is why I'm here, right?"  
  
Only silence answered him. Deadpool's jaw clenched as he bit down hard on his own teeth, feeling them creak and groan, "You're fucking testing me aren't you?"  
  
"Look I-"  
  
"At least be fucking honest with me Spidey. I deserve that if I'm going to be a splattered pile on the concrete in a bit."  
  
"Okay, first, like I said earlier, please don't talk down about yourself. Two, yes, it is a test."  
  
"So this whole damn thing is just to see if I'd go along with this without going bat shit crazy or killing everyone? Oh yeah, real nice Spidey. Now, wanna try this telling me everything again? And I suggest the whole truth and nothin' but the truth if you would." Deadpool growled at him. The once closeness that was there was gone. Deadpool was now standing a good distance away from him, his arms crossed tightly.  
  
"Well I'd rather not have a shouting match and let the goons down there know that we're up here. So if you want to join me back over here, I'll tell you." Spiderman watched Deadpool move closer to him, but his body language was screaming anger.  
  
"Look. It's a test, but not a bad one okay? I just wanted to test to see if anything I've been saying is keeping up with you."  
  
"And where is this coming from, hm?" Deadpool's eyes squinted down at him, "No wait. Don't tell me. Let me guess, it was Tin Man and Captain Goody-Goodie. Seriously Spidey? You're questioning me because of those dick heads?!"  
  
"Well! It came up in conversation!"  
  
"OH!! So now you're buddy-buddy with them? Why aren't they here instead of me huh? Freaking Tin Man's armor would protect him from the damn bullets and Cap's shield is indestructible! Why am I here?!"  
  
"Because I don't want them here, okay!? Tony is such a freaking ass most of the time, it's so damn hard to focus on anything without him opening his mouth to say something! Steve is just so overbearing sometimes it's like he's my mom, dad, uncle, AND aunt all in one." Spiderman ran his hands over his masked face, "At least you give me a damn chance to say something and think for myself! Do you seriously know how hard it is to talk to either of them?"  
  
"No. I probably won't ever get a crossover with them. You know licensing issues."  
  
Spiderman looked at him before shaking his head, "Look. I'm sorry for not being upfront about this, but this is really important."  
  
"Oh yeah, no I got that, but if we're going to do this, we might want to do it SOME time tonight."  
  
Spiderman slapped his hand onto his face and let out a groan, "I've been TRYING to do that but you keep interrupting me. Can you keep your mouth shut for just a little bit? I'm trying to see if there is anyway in there."  
  
"There is the main door and the windows. Clearly, there are ways in."  
  
{And they say Spidey is smart.}  
  
[I have to admit. That was a super dumb thing to say.]  
  
"Right? So much for a genius. Totally a turn off."  
  
{[No it's not.]}  
  
"Shhhhh.... Don't tell him that!"  
  
"Please. Deadpool, I'm begging you. Be quiet for just a minute, okay?" Spiderman turned his attention from Deadpool back to the building. The two goons at the door stayed firmly at the door, while the two that wandered around seemed to have a longer break before swinging back by the door. If they were going to get in, their perfect time was going to be when the other were away, "Deadpool. We should go now. The other guards are away and seem to be distracted. If you can take out the guards NONLETHALLY, then we can slip in without too much trouble."  
  
"You're forgetting one thing baby boy."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We have NO idea what's on the other side of that door. Mob guys tend to keep a lot of guards close to them. Are you ready to get shot at? Cause I can't cover that fine ass as much as I want too. Hard to shoot and keep you safe, especially with you jumpin' and swingin' around."  
  
"Then we will sneak around. I can carry you if we absolutely have too."  
  
"Awwww, going to carry me over the threshold, baby boy? I didn't even know we had gotten married!"  
  
"Be serious. Now stop talking and let's go." Spiderman didn't give Deadpool another second as he swung over to the warehouse. He landed on the roof effortlessly. He climbed over to the edge and looked back at Deadpool, giving him a nod.  
  
Deadpool cracked his neck before jumping down and landing on the ground with one knee greeting the concrete.  
  
{Super hero jump ladies and gentlemen!}  
  
[As much as I love the movie, please. PLEASE I'm begging you to make this not 100% Deadpool movie quotes. I may lose my mind.]  
  
{Naw. I think it'll be only a few things. Writer lady loves comic Deadpool too much.}  
  
Deadpool's rather dramatic landing had gotten the attention of the door guards, who quickly came to investigate the insane man that had just appeared on the ground. When they got closer, Deadpool's lightning fast reflexes pulled his katanas out and sliced effortlessly through the guards' legs. He knew that this wasn't exactly what Spiderman wanted, but it would be the easily way to get them both down. As they collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain, he jumped up, as best as he could, and knocked them out. He shot Spiderman a thumbs up as he wiggled around his knees to have them set themselves. When they finally healed, he dashed towards the door and opening it with ease. As he swung his body into the doorway, he heard a soft thud behind him, letting him know that Spiderman was there. His hand was on his pistol, ready to shoot anyone who got in his way. Unfortunately for Deadpool, the interior of the warehouse was fairly barren. No guards, no mob boss, no one. There was a desk and a ton of crates stacked high, "So this is your mob boss? This is what was givin' you problems? I think you're losin' your edge there Spidey."  
  
Spiderman pushed passed Deadpool and looked at the barren space. His jaw had dropped, "B-but! Why would they be guarding something that has nothing in it?!"  
  
"Probably to trick you." Deadpool closed the door behind them, "Why don't you go check the desk? I'll keep watch, maybe it'll tell you where this guy is at."  
  
Spiderman nodded, heading over to the desk and started to search through the desk drawers. Deadpool stuck near the door, listening for the other guards to come back around and get curious about where their friends went.  
  
{Why didn't we go to the desk?}  
  
[Are you serious?]  
  
{What?}  
  
[You seriously want to leave a door unguarded when we just took the guards that are supposed to be watching it? Oh yeah, that's TOTALLY not going to go over well.]  
  
{Isn't that a cliché?}  
  
[Totally is, both guarding and keeping the door unguarded. Why do you think the big guy is standing there with his hand on his pistol?]  
  
{Haha. Pistol.}  
  
"Hahahaha... He said Pistol."  
  
[I am surrounded by children. Readers, please. Send help. My life for a sane body.]  
  
"Nuh-uh! I'm old enough and I know Spidery isn't a kid. I asked him. Could you imagine hittin' on him if he was underaged? Man I have some standards."  
  
{Oooooooooh}  
  
"What?"  
  
{You're not suppose to talk about that! Super meta drama going on there.}  
  
[He is right. People are going to get mad about that.]  
  
"Pffffft. I'm Deadpool. I say and do so many things. Plus. This is only one of my forms. Do you not know how many fics there are of me? SO many!"  
  
"As much as I hate to interrupt you, I think we should leave. Now." A sullened voice breaks him from his conversation.  
  
Deadpool spun around and looked at Spiderman, "Oh? Found something?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we leave."  
  
Deadpool nodded. He pushed on the door, checking to see if the other guards were nearby. When he saw that no one was coming, he glanced back at Spiderman and gave him a nod. He pushed the door open further and Spiderman swung out quickly, leaving Deadpool standing awkwardly in the doorway. He stood there for a moment before remembering that he needed to get moving. He jumped to action, racing out of the door, not bothering to close it behind him. As he raced away from the warehouse, he heard the shouts of the other guards becoming aware of what just happened. He couldn't help but let a laugh escape from his mouth as he glances back to see them race inside the warehouse. He turned his attention back in front of him, dodging through alleyways and cargo crates to put as much distance between him and the guards.  
  
[Hey Big guy, do you know where we're going?]  
  
"Nope!"  
  
[Not helpful in any way.]  
  
Before Deadpool could answer Whitey, an arm came up behind him, looping around his waist and lifting him off the ground. He looked up and saw Spiderman. He smiled widely under his mask, "My hero!" He reached out, wrapping his arms around his neck and held onto him firmly. Spiderman grunted with the weight shift, shooting out an extra web to account for the change of direction. Deadpool closed his eyes and enjoyed the rush of wind by his face, unlike the dissociating rush of his teleporter. The ride was quiet and even after they had landed on a rooftop far away from the docks, they didn't speak. Deadpool went back to perch on the edge of the building and Spiderman paced behind him.  
  
After some time, it was Spiderman that broke the silence, "Thanks."  
  
"Mm? What was that Baby boy?"  
  
"Thanks Deadpool. I'm glad that whole thing didn't go south that I had to use you as a shield."  
  
He shrugged, "Eh, don't worry about it. I'm used to being the meat shield. I expect it at this point, honestly."  
  
"Deadpool."  
  
"Naw, don't worry about it kid. Now, what was your huge hurry to get out of that place?"  
  
"Other than the fact that we were testing fate?"  
  
"Eeeeeh. Fate is a silly thing."  
  
"Anyways. I didn't really want to talk about this there."  
  
"So you found something?"  
  
"Yeah... It's in a code, of course, but it has your name in it."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. Apparently this mob boss had something to do with you, but these updates suddenly stopped a while ago. It could be that he just moved to a new location and forgot to grab these or he wanted them to be found. It could very easily be a trap."  
  
"A trap?" One of Deadpool's eyebrows went out in skepticism, "What idiot would want to set a trap for me?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you pissed him off?"  
  
"Oh right. Yeah." He thought about that for a moment, "That happens a lot."  
  
"There isn't much I can find out with just looking at it so quickly." He magically has a file in his hand.  
  
"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!"  
  
"Please don't shout!"  
  
"Tell me. Teach me your ways!"  
  
"Deadpool, please. Focus."  
  
"But, the magics!"  
  
"I'm moving on. I want to take a closer look at this and try to decipher the code. How about we meet up tomorrow and we can talk about this? It seems pretty important, especially if it has to do with you."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Only if you teach me how you keep that file so hidden under that tight spandex."  
  
Spiderman groaned, "Fine. Do we have an agreement?"  
  
"Oh yeah baby boy! Shall we seal it with a kiss?" Deadpool puckered up his lips under his mask, pushing the fabric forward.  
  
"Definitely not." Spiderman slide the folder in a pocket on his back, "I'll see you tomorrow right here, okay? Don't get into trouble until then." He didn't wait for a reply as swung off the roof, heading back home.  
  
"I make NO promises!" Deadpool called after him. He sat on the roof a while longer, watching the city sleep before heading home himself.

 

~*~

 

Fuzzy footage of Deadpool and Spiderman inside the warehouse looped brokenly on a wall of monitors. Two silhouetted figures sit in front of the footage, "Does this not please you? Your new subject will prove to be a lively one."  
  
“Indeed. I cannot lie about my thrill to finally have this subject within my grasps.”  
  
“Yet?”  
  
“Yet I find myself curious about this other thing that calls itself Spiderman.”  
  
“Mm? How so?”  
  
“Well, it appears to be always around my subject. I hope there is no contamination. From what the Don told us, my new subject should be tougher than this.”  
  
“I can see where you are curious about this. Would you like to bring this other thing in?”  
  
“No. It’ll only further upset my tests.”  
  
“Or it could prove to be another reliable subject for you to use.”  
  
"It is true, but I am concerned of its attachment to this Spidered thing. I don’t want any more contamination."  
  
"If anything, you can use it to your advantage. I am more concerned on those notes that our old subject wrote. Do you think the Spidered One will decode it?"  
  
"I highly doubt that. _The Don_ was not fully there and I'm sure those notes are just insane rambles. We should gather together a group to go and invite our new subject to join us. Who should we us?"  
  
"I believe Test Group Beta 5 would be highly appropriate."  
  
"Yes. Good choice. Go and tell them. I want to watch this some more."  
  
"Do not spend all night watching that footage. You'll only get yourself excited about when we have the real thing here." One of the figures stood up and walked out of the windowless room.  
  
The other figure leaned forward on the table in front of them, eyes glued to the monitors flicker the footage over and over, "Yes. You will do quite nicely Subject Deadpool."

 

~*~

 

He had been dreading this night. He had tried to think of some kind of excuse to make to not spend time with Deadpool. He really shouldn't be trying to do this, but with what he found out from the notes and the lack of sleep; he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Deadpool. He could easily say that he hadn't found out anything or that he needed more time. In fact, as he kneeled on the corner of the building that they had last seen each other, he thought of tons more excuses. He just wished Deadpool would show up! This waiting was driving him crazy.  
  
' _Maybe he's running late._ ' He thought to himself. ' _Probably got caught up eating a taco and lost track of time. He's probably chewing someone's ear off with all his chatter._ '  
  
He really wished he could believe that, but in his gut, he knew something bad was happening. Deadpool was never late to meeting him. In fact, he was usually ridiculously early for any of their meet-ups. He let out a groan as all the memories of Deadpool's extravagant greetings came flooding back to him. Most of them were facepalming but others were rather endearing if he were to admit it. Although, he would be the first to tell everyone that he was only mentoring Deadpool to keep him out of trouble; there was a piece of him that had actually come to enjoy the mercenary's company. Hero work was typically lonely and with the Avengers being on their high horse, he didn't get much interaction within the superhero network. Then Deadpool had approached him and by approached, he meant landed right in front of him during a chase. He swung right into him and he had lost the criminal; it wasn't a pleasant evening. Although, later the criminal was caught, he was furious with Deadpool for the rest of that evening.  
  
After that night, they created an odd companionship. Spiderman would never go as far as to call it a friendship, unlike Deadpool who proclaimed that they were meant to be together. Their meet ups became more frequent until it got to the point that they spent most of their nights together. Deadpool had convinced Spiderman that he wanted to get a better reputation, especially with the Avengers. He enjoyed his merc work, but he wanted to be able to help when he could without getting the third degree. That was something that Spidey could appreciate. He agreed to help Deadpool out but there were rules. Deadpool didn't even care about the rules; he immediately started to celebrate and disappeared after his rather loud celebration. Their team ups became a regular thing where even with Deadpool leaving randomly for jobs that he didn't want to think about; the moment he got back it was like he had never left. Things had been going smoothly for a while. Spiderman had learned a bit more about Deadpool and he liked to believe that Deadpool had learned something from him.  
  
But then the Avengers caught wind of their team ups and got to Spiderman. They tried to convince him that Deadpool was a lost cause and that he shouldn't even try. Some choice words were thrown around before Spidey had left angrily. As much as he hated to admit it, there were some truths to what they had voiced about Deadpool. That's how this whole situation came about, he wanted to test Deadpool and see if he was truly a lost cause or if there was hope. Everything that he had seen the night before proved that he was right and the Avengers could suck it. It gave him some pride in his own beliefs.  
  
And then Deadpool didn't even have the common courtesy to bother showing up! Spiderman let out a loud, begrudged sigh as he thought, ' _I could go swing by his place and see if he is there. He made it pretty clear that I could come by anytime, so checking on him would be okay, right?_ '  
  
He rubbed his face as he thought about it some more. He knew he couldn't just sit on the rooftop all night, waiting for him to show up. He would have to swing by and check on him. He would just go to his window and see if he was there. If he weren’t, he'd leave and if Deadpool raised a fuss about it, then it would be all his fault. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He pushed up to stand up straight. He shot out a web and swung towards the sketchier part of town. In his mind, he started to practice his disappointment rant for Deadpool being late. He would have to tell him that evil waits for no man, as corny as that sounds it was true. He swung around some of the buildings, watching the cleaner brick give way to more decrepit buildings. Broken glass, loose animals, and the sound of shouting welcomed him to Deadpool's apartment. He could never understand how someone with so much money always ended up staying in the dingiest places. He could easily afford a 5 star hotel for a full year and still not feel a hole form in his wallet. Maybe Spiderman was a little bitter, but really, he couldn't help himself. He landed with a soft thud in the alleyway. He looked up a few floors and saw Deadpool's window; there was a light on but the moment he started to climb up the side of the building, it was turned off. He could have sworn it was on. He pushed the thought in the back of his head. The closer he got to Deadpool's window, the more his head started to scream at him. His spidey sense grew stronger until he could start to feel an ache right above his eyes form. Normally his spidey sense would only be humming in the back of his head around Deadpool, but something was wrong. The anxious feeling in his stomach came back as he thought about what could possibly be going wrong.  
  
As he came to the window, he knew that Deadpool could easily handle himself and didn't need Spidey to come to his rescue. But when his knocking went unanswered, he started to dread the worst. He slammed his fist harder on the glass, visibly seeing the glass shake beneath his fist. He stopped, pushing his masked face against the glass to try and see if there was any movement inside. The filthy living room was wrapped in darkness and was undisturbed; or at least Spiderman believed it to be undisturbed, it was hard to tell with all the clutter. He glanced over to the closed doors, checking to see if there were any signs of a fight. When he didn't see anything, he just shrugged. As he started to crawl away from the window, he heard a loud thunk. He froze, glancing around to see if there was something nearby that could cause that sound. He stayed by the window; his hand partially still held in the air, his gaze turned to the window. He quietly leaned his ear to the window. He heard more thuds and some grunts.  
  
Spiderman chewed on his lip, but couldn't ignore the throbbing of his spidey sense anymore. He took this chance to push open the window and jumped in. The moment he landed in the room, his foot found a half eaten box of chow mein that had been laying there for who knows how long. He shuddered as he scraped off the noodles from his shoe. The minor distraction took his attention away from the growing grunts and groans coming from behind the closed bedroom door. It was only when the bedroom door shattered that Spiderman's attention was brought back. He watched a large, shadowy shape land on the floor a few inches away from him. He looked down in awe that such a large figure managed to shatter the door. The body groaned as he pushed himself up on his elbows. The figure shook his head as his attention focused on the doorway. Spiderman followed the gaze and found three other large men who were currently in a fistfight with Deadpool.  
  
Spiderman opened his mouth, but a low roar stopped him from uttering a single word. Another body got thrown out of the doorway, this time breaking apart some of the wall. The other body landed on the other man, who let out a loud groan.  
  
"HA! You think THAT'LL take me out?! Pu-lease!  
  
Spidey knew that voice better than any other. He couldn't help but feel relieved that Deadpool was okay. Although the length of him being okay was probably going to depend on how long these guys had been fighting. He hopped over the two guys who were trying to catch their breath. He moved towards the door, peering in to see if he needed any help.  
  
' _Yeah, let's ask the successful merc if he needs help taking out a bunch of grunts. You'd just get in the way. He was probably expecting this kind of attack. Wasn't he saying that he was always the target for when he turned down jobs?' He thought to himself. 'But he said he hasn't taken any big jobs lately and these guys look like big boss grunt types. Maybe he was lying?_ '  
  
"Spidey? You shouldn’t be here." Deadpool's voice was way too close to his face and sounded way too serious to be him. He jumped back and collided with a solid chest. He let out an annoyed groan as he looked up to see the two figures that he had hopped over, who had managed to get up and were now proving to be decent walls, "Hi guys. How was the floor?"  
  
One of them grunted as a reply, reaching out to grab Spiderman's arms. He dodged by moving forward into another body of tense muscle, "Now baby boy, if you really wanted to feel me up, you could have just asked. You didn't need to bring the big gorillas with you."  
  
Spiderman wasn't blushing. He glared up at him, "Oh yeah. I totally invited these guys here to screw with you and to make you late for our patrol tonight."  
  
"Oh shit! Is it passed that time already?" Deadpool slapped his forehead as he looked between the four large men, "Sorry guys, we're gonna have to take a rain check on this dance. I can't leave my sweetums alone out in the big city. I'm sure you'll understand."  
  
One of the men reached out to grab at Spiderman again, which Deadpool deflected by shielding him, "Come on guys! You don't get it. This is my chance to get close to that sweet ass. Look at it! You can't say no to it!" Another fist flew at Deadpool, but this time, he grabbed it, "Man! You just aren't listenin'! Look at that sweet booty!" He used the guy's fist to make the guy hit himself in the face, "You guys are just gonna ruin everything for me, aren't ya?"  
  
{Why is it the baddies never leave us alone?}  
  
[Because meat for brains here seems to think pissing people off is a good way of saying hello.]  
  
"Hey that only happened once." He put his arms on Spiderman's arms, "Okay Spidey babe. I need to do something real quick."  
  
"Deadpool." Spiderman's tone was filled with warning and caution.  
  
"Don't worry! I got you. It's just you're going to be my new weapon." Deadpool smiled widely under his mask.  
  
"Deadpool!" Spiderman looked at him, eyes wide under his mask.  
  
"Oh calm down. I'm gonna throw you and then you get 'em, okay? Go all spider monkey on them!" Deadpool didn't wait for a reply and picked up Spidey by his arms. "Remember. Spider Monkey!" He threw Spiderman into one of the grunts as another one tackled him. Apparently, they were growing impatience with the constant chattering and wanted to move things along. He lay on the ground, underneath the man, "Look I've had a wonderful evening, but I'm saving myself for someone else."  
  
Spiderman didn't appreciate being thrown at an enemy, especially one that was waiting for his move. He was thankful for his own reflexes, which helped him dodge a fist to the face. He really hated being shorter than most henchmen; it makes it far too easy for them to hit him or to pick him up like a child. He used the momentum of his dodge to swing around the back of the man and land on his shoulders, “Are you okay down there Deadpool?” He grabbed the man’s wrists as he began to flail.  
  
“Oh me sweetums? I’m fine.” He grunted as he landed a hard jab to the man pinning him, “Nothin’ a little hard love can’t solve!” He wrestled and wiggled out from under the man, "How about you cutey? Need a little help?"  
  
Spiderman just laughed, using his strength to force the man to hit himself with his own fists, "I think I'm okay, DP. Watch out, you have a friend coming up behind you."  
  
Deadpool looked around just in time to get a fist in his face. He grunted and tumbled backwards from the force of the punch. His hand went up to his jaw. He looked over at the guy widely but started laughing, "HA! Is that the best you can do? My grandma could hit harder than that!"  
  
{And we're not lying!}  
  
[Do we even know our grandma?]  
  
{Shhhhhhh....}  
  
Deadpool clutched his hand into a fist and slammed it into the man's nose, causing him to slump against the wall, "THAT'S a punch." He shook his hand, "And also end up hurting yourself in the process. DAMN man! What is your face made outta? Freaking Metal?!" He gingerly cradled his hand, gently cooing to it. He shook his hand again, feeling the bones reset back into place. He opened and closed his hand into a fist as he turned around to go after the guy he just punched.  
  
He looked down at the guy who was glaring back up at him, “Awww, come on princess, no frowns here. Oh hey! I got a question for you.” Deadpool put his newly healed hand under his chin, “Do you happen to know Colossus?”  
  
The man shook his head.  
  
“No? How about Wolverine? You HAVE to know him. Oh wait. He wasn’t born with that metal skeleton was he?” He moved to sit down next to the man, “You don’t have a metal skeleton do you?”  
  
“Deadpool?”  
  
“Hold on sweetums. I need to figure this out.” Deadpool put a hand out to tell Spiderman to hush.  
  
{How rude is this guy!?}  
  
[What? You really expect him to spit out all his secrets?]  
  
{Well duh! We’re here and so is Spidey! People cower before us.}  
  
[I don’t think people cower in the way that you’re thinking.]  
  
{Whaaaaat?}  
  
“What you talkin’ about Whitey?”  
  
[One. Never say that again. That was the most horrifying thing I have ever heard and I never want to hear that from you or anyone ever again. Second, Yellow, people don’t cower before us because we’re scary. We’re either throwing around a very large gun-]  
  
“Pfft.”  
  
{He said large gun! Ha!}  
  
[Shut up. Or we’re running our damn mouth so much that people become concerned. We are far from scary.]  
  
“Man, speak for yourself.”  
  
[If I could kindly continue without interruptions.]  
  
{Now you know that isn’t going to happen.}  
  
[I can dream. Now. Let us evaluate our current situation.]  
  
“Oh my god, kill me.”  
  
{Oh you can do that later! Plus, if you listen to White long enough we’ll all fall asleep!}  
  
[I’m so glad I can be used appropriately.]  
  
{You’re welcome!}  
  
[Sarcasm.]  
  
{Okay. That’s it! I am making a demand writer lady! When White is being sarcastic make it obvious for me! I don’t want to keep saying the same rehashed joke again and again! Okay? Okay. Moving on!}  
  
[Do you really think she’ll do that for you?]  
  
{I ask so little of her.}  
  
“Hey guys, as much as I would love to talk about the writer lady, can we get back to the point of this whole conversation?”  
  
{Which was?}  
  
[He wants us to convince him that these guys who came in without any invitation are related to an X-Man.]  
  
{Ooooh. Right. Why?}  
  
[Because he thinks we’re actually going to help him with something.]  
  
{PFFFT HA! That’s funny.}  
  
[Right?]  
  
Deadpool whines, “Come on guys! This is serious! I need to know! Do you know how much teasing and taunting I could do if this is true?! Think of the possibilities!”  
  
{He does have a point.}  
  
[He has nothing. All this’ll do is get us hurt. Oh wait. We could call him a dumb ass and ridicule him. You know what, fine. I’m game.]  
  
{Whoo!}  
  
Before the voices could respond to each other, a deep throat clearing shook Deadpool away from his thoughts and silenced the voices for a moment. He turned his attention to the scene in front of him. Spiderman was held by each of the guys, each one holding onto one of his limbs. He looked dumbfounded at the image, “Spidey! Really?”  
  
“I tried to get your attention Deadpool. You seemed more focus on yourself.” He spit back at him.  
  
“How?!”  
  
“Oh I don’t know. Kinda been shouting your name for the past few minutes.”  
  
“...”  
  
{Those are words I will never let us forget.}  
  
[Ever.]  
  
“Baby boy, you could say so many other things besides my voice.” His eyebrows waggled under his mask.  
  
Spiderman groaned, “Deadpool. Please.”  
  
“Oh baby boy. Say that again.” Deadpool purrs.  
  
“Deadpool!” Spidman growled.  
  
“Uh… Excuse me gentlemen.” One of the men holding onto Spider-Man spoke up.  
  
“Hold on there sugar tits. It's rude to interrupt a conversation in progress.” Deadpool threw out a hand to stop the man from talking. “The grown ups are talking.”  
  
“Mr. Deadpool.”  
  
“Okay, if you’re seriously going to keep talking. I’m gonna get mad.”  
  
“We don’t have much time for this.”  
  
“You don’t?! Well then sugar tits! Why’d you waste so much time trying to kick the living shit out of me? Seriously, dick move.” Deadpool shook his head before pointing at the different guys, “Do me a favor and let go of my baby boy, eh? Then we can talk about what this price and job is.”  
  
“Oh Mr. Deadpool. I think you are misunderstanding me.” The different men decided to show how serious this was by applying pressure to their grips. Spiderman visibly winced.  
“Hey Hey Hey! Hands OFF the merchandise!” Deadpool moved forward and started grab at the men’s hands.  
  
“It would be wise for you step away from your friend if you would like him to stay in one piece.” The man continued to talk, applying for pressure to Spiderman. Visibly seen under his mask, Spiderman bit his lip to keep from making a noise, not wanting to give into them.  
  
Deadpool put his hands up, immediately backing up, “Hey. As long as you let up on the kid or even how about you let him go, eh? Clearly this is between you four and me. So let’s keep it that way, huh?”  
  
“Unfortunately, we cannot let him go.”  
  
“Oh? And why?”  
  
“He is a bargaining chip. We clearly see that you are easier to talk to with his life threatened.”  
  
Deadpool growled, “Oh? If you keep those hands there any longer, your bargaining chip is going to be free.” He reached up to grab his katanas, only to be met with air.  
  
[Hey dumbass. You tried to use those on them before, don’t you remember?]  
  
{NOOOOO THE PRECIOUS BABIES!}  
  
[Oh stop. You didn’t even notice when they first broke.]  
  
{GASP! HOW DARE YOU!}  
  
[Sometimes I wish I wasn’t stuck with you.]  
  
Deadpool glanced around before seeing what was left of his broken katanas on the ground, “Mother FUCKER!”  
  
“Mr. Deadpool. Please, this would go so much easier if you would just listen and agree to what our employer wants.”  
  
“You fucking kill my babies, then you come in my home and try to kick my ass, and THEN you threaten my baby boy! Whatever your fucking employer wants, I want nothing to do with.”  
  
“Our employer isn’t asking for you to come willingly, Mr. Deadpool. They just want you even if you are kicking and screaming.”  
  
“Oh yeah? And what makes me so damn important to your employers?”  
  
“They find you interesting.”  
  
“This is great and all, but I don’t like being talked about like I’m some kind of subject. Did that once, ya know? So you can tell these employers of yours to go fuck themselves.”  
  
“Mr. Deadpool. You seem to forget that we are holding something hostage and we are not here to ask you politely to come. You will be coming with us or you will risk the life of this man and yourself.”  
  
“Ha! That’s what you think!”  
  
“We understand that your healing makes it difficult to die, but it will keep you quiet for a time of transport.”  
  
“Good luck trying.”  
  
“Mr. Deadpool, you have already given us a way to keep you under wraps. If you keep fighting this, we will hurt this man. We have kept tabs on Spiderman and know quite a bit about him.”  
  
Both Spiderman and Deadpool whipped their heads up to the man who had been talking. Spiderman opens his mouth to ask, but Deadpool asks first, “Oh? How much?”  
  
“More than you Mr. Pool.”  
  
“Well sounds like you’ve got me over a barrel here and not in the good way.”  
  
{It’s been awhile since we’ve been bent over.}  
  
[Really? That’s where this conversation is going to go?]  
  
{Just saying.}  
  
[Can we not talk about this at this current time?]  
  
{Why?}  
  
[Seriously?]  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
{What?!}  
  
[You’re an idiot. You do realize that there are four men manhandling Spiderman right now, threatening to kill him if meat bag doesn’t hand himself over.]  
  
{Oh right… We’re still on that part?}  
  
[Yes. Yes we are. So if you would like to keep chattering, that would probably help distract meathead down there from saving Spiderman.]  
  
{Do we get a reward?}  
  
“That’s a very important question.”  
  
The man looked at him oddly, “What?”  
  
“Not talking to you.”  
  
The man looked over at the other guys who just simply shrugged. They heard a strangled chuckle come from Spiderman, so their attention went to him. The man who had been speaking for everyone spoke up, “What is so funny?”  
  
“If you are trying to get any logic out of him, you’re barking up the wrong tree. It’ll be easier if you just let him work this out with… well himself.” Spiderman answered, his eyes never leaving Deadpool. He thought, maybe, just maybe Deadpool was actually thinking of some off the wall idea that would save them both and take these guys out. He didn’t like the way they were talking about their employers; plus he didn’t really want to be around to watch him take a job. Another thought running through his mind was how he could be so stupid to just waltz right into Deadpool’s apartment and get himself messed up in this. Maybe the Avengers were right about Deadpool. He wasn’t exactly the safest guy to be around.  
  
[I think we’ll look better in Spiderman’s books. Remember he did test us last night? The last thing we need to do is piss him off. I know you have a brain in there, use it!]  
  
{It could lead to some booty. Some sweet, sweet Spiderman booty.}  
  
[Yeah. That’s not going to happen.]  
  
{Shhhhh… I can’t hear you!}  
  
[Well dumbass, try and get him, alright? Don’t know how you’re going to do it, but try.]  
  
“Got it. Get the Spidey, kick some ass, tacos.”  
  
[Yeeeaaaahhh… That’ll work well. Go get ‘em tiger.]  
  
“Mr. Pool. If we could just please end this.”  
  
“Working on it sugar tits. Also. Don’t call me that.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Mr. Pool. It sounds like I’m selling some kind of weird cars. I got NO deals for you my friend. Although, I COULD talk to my manager and see if there are any deals I could possibly make for someone as special as you.” Deadpool smugly walked over to the men and put his arm around Spiderman’s shoulders. He leaned on him, causing Spiderman to openly grunt.  
  
“So baby boy, what do you think about all this?”  
  
“Deadpool. Just please. Close your mouth for once and listen to me.”  
  
“Well, alright Spidey, but-”  
  
Spiderman sent him a look, that if Deadpool could actually see Spiderman’s face, he would know that he was getting a death glare.  
  
Deadpool openly groans, his shoulders visibly hunched, "Fiiiiinne."  
  
Spider-Man glanced around at the men that we're staring at them before looking at Deadpool, “As much as I hate to say this, we are going to have to go with them.” He could tell that Deadpool’s jaw had just dropped, so he quickly continued, “I know, but listen. If we don’t, this’ll get ugly and as much as I would love to kick these guys’ butts. I’m currently pinned, quite painfully and you will only hurt yourself.”  
  
“But!”  
  
“Plus.” Spiderman’s voice dropped to a soft whisper, “We can find out these employers and you get a chance to escape from somewhere. You will have to get us out. I don’t like how any of this is going.”  
  
Deadpool closed his mouth, his jawline visibly tensing from behind his mask. He finally smirked and nodded, “Alright sweetums, but if this goes ass up.”  
  
“Then you can be the first one to tell me that I’m an idiot, okay? I’d just rather like to be free from this, if that’s okay with you Deadpool.”  
  
“Gentlemen, you both are quite aware that we can hear every word you just said, correct?” The main man finally spoke up.  
  
“Well it wasn’t a secret sweetheart!” Deadpool boisterously answered, “So my manager and I talked it over and we might have SOME kind of deal for yous guys.”  
  
[This is going to fail so badly.]  
  
{Oh come on! Spidey came up with it! Would that ass lie?}  
  
[If it wanted to save itself, then yes.]  
  
{You think so little of our waifu?!}  
  
[I don’t think you’re using that word correctly.]  
  
{PFFT LIKE YOU KNOW!}  
  
“Spidey here is TOTALLY my waifu!”  
  
There was a silence that followed Deadpool’s remark; all the men and Spiderman were just staring at him. There was a mixture of curiosity and horror that someone would say that out loud.  
  
“What?”  
  
[Sometimes, I wonder if you do things like that just for the odd looks.]  
  
{Why not? It’s funny watching little old ladies blush as what we think of!}  
  
[Yes, but now is not exactly the time to scream such things.]  
  
{Nonsense! Now is the perfect time!}  
  
[Oh yeah, I definitely see that. You know, cause Spiderman is totally doing great by himself, right? It’s not like he’s being trapped by any kind of brutes!]  
  
{Ah! I see! That’s sarcasm right?!}  
  
[You’re as dense as the meat shield.]  
  
{That’s not very nice!}  
  
[You’re the nicer one. Remember?]  
  
{Oh right… Where were we again?}  
  
[…]  
  
{What?}  
  
[I’m always concerned when you speak.]  
  
{Why? Because I try to have fun! PFFT! Spidey can handle himself! Plus! I want to talk more about how we make old ladies blush!}  
  
[I would rather we didn’t.]  
  
“Exactly. Plus these big gorillas are probably just going to attempt to knock us out, put a bag over our head, or something cliché like that.” He shrugged, “Henchmen have no originality. That’s why they are peons.”  
  
“There is also the pay.” The man replied, “And benefits that help sweeten the deal, but Mr. Deadpool we are getting quite off topic.”  
  
“Pfft. He does that often.” Spiderman mutters under his breath.  
  
“I would prefer if we didn’t spend the rest of the night discussing things that will only test the patience of our employers. I would much prefer to take you in calmly and quietly.”  
  
“HA!” Deadpool burst into laughter.  
  
“Or as quietly as we could possibly make you. Mr. Deadpool, please.”  
  
“FINE! Jeez, you’re as bad as Spidey when it comes to no fun. I have conditions!”  
  
“Go ahead.” The main man gestured at him to continue. Deadpool took this time to start listing out a grand list of conditions that ranged from impossible to extremely unlikely to ever happen. With Deadpool distracted with his list, one of the men pulled out a sealed syringe. With one swift move, he removed the lid and pricked Spiderman in the neck. Aside from the shrieking going on in his head, Spiderman was enveloped in Deadpool’s obnoxious list, so when he felt a pinch in his neck, he was shocked. He twisted his head to look at the grunt that was holding a now empty needle. He cursed himself, and his own senses for not helping when he needed them most. His vision started to grow fuzzy as he whipped his head back around to get Deadpool’s attention.  
  
“Deadpool!” He shouted out as a creepy darkness started to cloud over his eyes. As he faded into unconsciousness, he could swear that he heard gunfire. As his head lolled over, his last thought was that Deadpool had finally gotten a crazy plan to work. He was going to be saved from this. His eyes closed and he felt confident in knowing that when he woke up, he’d be on Deadpool’s disgusting couch with him hanging over him like a mother hen. Deadpool would probably force him to attempt to take it easy. Even if he was crazy, at least he know that Deadpool still cared about helping people, in some way, shape, or form. The Avengers could suck it!

 

~*~

 

“I thought we told you that we only wanted the one called Deadpool!”  
  
The main grunt that did most of the talking walked over to the entrance of the base, “We tried but-”  
  
“I don’t want to hear any excuses! Now what are supposed to do with this… this thing! What a waste!”  
  
“I’m sorry boss, but Mr. Deadpool refused to go anywhere with us. So we used him as a bargaining tool. It worked too.”  
  
“Mmm…” The figure walked out of the shadowed entryway, revealing a thin woman in a discolored lab coat. Her angled face appearing harsh as she started down at the grunts from the higher platform, “A bargaining tool you say? I suppose we didn’t take into account how our new subject would be so attached to the Spidered One.” Her hands were clasped tight behind her back. She tensed her hands, digging her long nails into the soft meat of her palms, “Perhaps there might be some use for this one. Quickly take it to a holding cell!” As she watched the grunt grab Spiderman and throw him over his shoulder, she stopped him, “But put him across the way from where our new subject will be.”  
  
“But boss!”  
  
“Silence!” She shrieked at him, “If you are concerned what my counterpart will think, don’t. Do what I say and perhaps we’ll overlook how long it took you to apprehend our new subjects.”  
  
“Yes boss.” He replied meekly. As he walked by her, she watched her new subject. It was only fair. They got a whole new subject that they could push to any limit, why couldn't she have a side pet project? She watched the grunt and her new subject disappear into the dimly lit hallways as a smirk grew on her face. There was no point in leaving them to wait. Subject Spiderman was going to need quite a bit of attention. She turned and began to walk through the entrance. As soon as she walked in, it closed behind her, leaving her alone to listen to the hum of the lights and the very distant cries of pain.  
  
Their new subjects were in for a world of fun and fulfillment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time since I last posted a piece! This'll be a chapter based one, and I don't have a schedule set up yet, but keep an eye out for updates!
> 
> This is unbeta'd so let me know if you see any issues!


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a new place is always an adventure! Maybe not an adventure that'll be fun but at least Spidey and Deadpool can agree on it being an adventure neither of them wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Yellow}  
> [White]
> 
> Keep an eye on tags please!

            The sensation of waking up was never a pleasant one for Peter. He knew that as soon as he opened his eyes, he would have to get up and start moving. He would have to go to work, go to class, work on his homework, and then eventually spend another night as Spiderman. Not that being Spiderman was much of a chore, it just sucked to be a target for people to shoot, punch, stab, or be any other kind of target. So he kept his eyes closed, clenched tightly, attempting to ignore the start of the day. His senses were dulled and he felt oddly peaceful for the moment. It's only when his brain starts to replay the incident from last night, does Peter feel the need to get up.

            ' _I'm in Deadpool's bed. Obviously._ ' He thought to himself. ' _Clearly he was nice enough to let me sleep in peace._ '

            He felt like he should get up. It would only be a matter of time before Deadpool came bounding in. He pushed his head further into the cushy bed as a sign of protest. He lay still for a few moments before bring his hand to his face. He felt spandex rub against spandex and a sigh of relief came over him. At least Deadpool was serious about _that_ at least. As he heaved out a sigh, he covered up his face with his hands in an attempt to block out the bright lights above him.

            ' _Wait a second..._ ' His brain responded. This is when his other senses picked up and the smell of the room was completely different than Deadpool's apartment. There was no day old taco or gunpowder smell and when was Deadpool's bed ever this clean? His eyes popped open as he took in the view of a pure white ceiling, lights hidden behind the ceiling panels took some of the harshness away. He sat up too quickly, causing the room to spin and shake around him. He let out a small groan, holding himself up on the bed. While his head attempted to find equilibrium, Peter looked around at the room, focusing on one object at a time. He found a few interesting books on a bookshelf in the far left corner to focus on. As the world came to finally remain stationary, he found that the room that he was in seemed to have been set up for him.

            ‘ _Okay besides the extremely creepy vibe, this is pretty nice…_ ’ He thought to himself. He adjusted himself to sit better on the edge of his bed. He found the room to be setup fairly similarly to his room at home. His bed sat below a large frosted window. A desk with a small lamp was in the right side corner. In the left corner was a large bookshelf filled to the brim with books that ranged from photography to biochemical engineering. There was a small circular rug that lay in the center of the room, in an attempt to make the room roomier. Off to the side, near the front door (if it could be called that) was a small wooden door that Peter could only think and hope led to a bathroom. Aside from the white walls, it felt homey. It made Peter's skin crawl. His mind immediately latched onto the fact that the books on the shelf all involved something that he found interesting.

            ' _They do know a lot about me._ ' With his mind clearing up, memories of last night began flooding in. The last thing he could remember clearly was hearing a gunshot. His eyes grew wide and he jumped up from the bed, "DEADPOOL!"

            "Good. I was concerned that the dosage was too high." A feminine voice caused Peter to stop dead in his tracks. He glanced around the room for camera before turning to see a silhouette behind the frosted glass. He couldn't make much of her features out, but he could tell she was tall, skinny, and might be wearing a lab coat.

            "Who are you?"

            "Asking questions, the subject seems to have full use of its brain. Good."

            "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

            "Subject appears to wish a response. Interesting. Yes Subject Spiderman. I can hear you."

            "Good. You want to let me out of here?"

            "I'm afraid not. There is quite a lot of importance that has been placed on you." The silhouette moved slightly, possibly writing something down, "Also it was quite unfortunate for you to be where you clearly not needed."

            Before Peter could respond, she continued, "Well, unfortunate for you, but quite fortunate for me. With my partner currently enveloped with her new subject, I would have gotten quite bored. So thank you for filling my time. You will provide quite an array of skills for me to test. Perhaps I might even be able to convince my partner of your use."

            "First off, this is incredibly creepy. And I don't appreciate being called a subject; so let's get that to stop right away. Second, I'm not going to be here long enough for any of these tests."

            "Perhaps you're underestimate us Subject Spiderman, but we have not underestimated you. You will find that this is a very well-fortified room. I had it set up for someone else, but upon your arrival, found it to be better suited for you. I do hope you enjoyed the small touches that I have made for you."

            "No. I really don't. And what do you mean someone else?"

            "Hardly anything to concern you."

            "You were planning on kidnapping someone else?"

            "Perhaps, but again. This is hardly anything for you to concern yourself with. If I were you, I would be more concerned for myself. Since it is you currently within that room."

            Peter tried to ignore her remark, "You said it was fortified. Why?"

            "Your strength could prove to be troubling. So I had to make sure to place you within a room that could not be budged if you were to attempt to escape."

            “Attempt? I think you’ll find that I will find a way out.”

            “Mm… I find that quite unlikely. Although, do try. It will produce quite a lot of information for you. Though, I do find it odd that you have not inquired of Subject Deadpool. Are you two not friends?”

            It really was only then that Peter realized that he had not asked about Deadpool. He had been more focused on himself to even think about how Deadpool was doing in all of this. ‘ _Deadpool can handle himself. I don’t have to worry about him!_ ’ He thought to himself.

            “Mm… Interesting. Subject Spiderman appears to be affected when bring up Subject Deadpool. Will need to test this further.”

            “I am not!” He growled at the woman.

            “Subject Spiderman is now defensive over my statement. Confirming the need to further test.”

            “Just. Shut up!”

            “You have not answered my question, Subject Spiderman.”

            “We’re not friends.”

            “Hmm… I doubt that, but would you care to explain what you were doing at Subject Deadpool’s domicile last night?”

            “Not to you.”

            “Subject is now hostile. Perhaps keeping it in isolation will benefit it.”

            Peter did not respond to her, instead of giving her any more information he began his own inspection of room. True to her word, the walls seemed to be thicker when he touched them and the ceiling wouldn’t yield any routes out. He had not looked into the bathroom, but he was sure there wasn’t much there to help him. He turned his attention towards the metal front door.

            “I would not attempt it. Vibranium is a tough material.”

            He whipped his head around, looking at the glass, where the silhouette no longer stands. He launches himself at the glass. As he presses his face to the glass, he sees a feminine figure disappear down the long hallway. He slams his fist against the glass and only managed to hurt himself. He grunts as his forehead connects with the glass, “Damn it. What the hell am I supposed to do now?”

 

                                                                                                            ~*~

 

            Waking up was a hateful relationship for Deadpool. It did nott matter when or where he woke up, it was the sheer fact that he did wake up. There had been so many times since Project X that he just wishes the bullet would finally take and stop his healing from bring him back. Immortality sucked. Though, healing from a bullet wound to the head sucked even more. Of course they would go for his head, everyone always did. What was it with his head? Was it his mouth? He was going to blame it on his mouth.

            {Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup}

            [Yellow. Shut. UP]

            {Ohgodhelpsomeoneplease}

            [I swear. I’m going to go insane if you keep this up!]

            At least his brain was healing, but whether or not that was a good thing is yet to be seen. A groan comes out of Deadpool’s mouth as he sluggishly lifts his head. Tension in his neck let him know that his heavy head had been hanging loose for a while.

            [Oh great. Now I have to deal with you coming out too? Wonderful.]

            {Getout.Havetogethelp.Havetogetout}

            [FOCUS! Damn it!]

            His head hit a solid metal table with a thud. He grunted, but focused more on cracking his head to relieve some of the soreness. A pop let him know that he was good. When he opened his eyes and was greeted with a sight that he knew all too well, “Fuck me.”

            [Yeah no. Welcome to my life. Can you get Yellow to shut up for a minute? He’s giving me a headache.]

            “Pfft. He doesn’t listen to me. You don’t listen to me. What the hell good could I do?” As he spoke, he felt his senses start to flood back to him. There was still a throbbing on his forehead where the bullet wound had healed up. The dimly lit room helped his head but also appeared to be freaking out his mind. He had been in one too many dimly lit rooms before and this was only reminding him of all those times.

            {Pleasenotagain}

            [Yellow. It’s not like that. I highly doubt they’ll try to mutate us again. We’re already ugly and mutated. What more could they do to us?]

            {YOUDON’TKNOW!OHGOD!}

            Deadpool tested his muscles by tensing up his hands. He felt a heavy pressure on his wrists, “Great. Couldn’t have just let me lie here, huh?”

            [You know they aren’t that stupid. They did send the metal boys after you last night.]

            “Last night?” He paused to think back to it, some memories were fuzzy, but he could remember up to the point that the metal guys had grabbed… Oh god, Spiderman. His eyes went wide as his attention to the room quickly became his main focus. He ignored the voices screaming in his mind as he quickly looked around. The room was mainly empty, never a good sign, with one shining light placed on him. There was a small table next to him, but he didn’t need to see what was on there to know what it meant. He was alone, thankfully but also worrisome. Where could Spidey be?

            [Maybe they listened and left him there?]

            {He’sdead.Justlikeus,we’redead.We’regoingtodie}

            [Hey moron we can’t die! What part of 'we are a walking corpse', do you not understand?!]

            {Don’tletthemtouchus.}

            “Touch us? Who the hell is going to touch us?”

            “That is a very good question, Subject Deadpool.”

            His attention got pulled to a shorter woman standing in front of him. She wore a lab coat that very clearly had been cleaned in bleach one too many times. That was not going to bode well for him. He could not help but let out a snort, “Ha. What’s the matter shorty? Someone step on you one too many times?”

            “Odd. Subject unaware that it is being held captive. Perhaps it believes that it can escape. This must be dealt with.”

            “Pfffft, you clearly don’t know me, eh?”

            [I seriously don’t like how she’s talkin’ to us. This must be that employer they were talking about.]

            {KEEPHERAWAY!}

            Deadpool winced from the volume of Yellow’s voice, “Hey lady, could we just move this right along, eh? Those metal guys that you sent to kick the living shit out of me last night said you had a job. What is it? Couldn’t you have just, oh I don’t know, tied me to a normal chair to talk this through? Oh! Oh! How about you just CALL ME NEXT FREAKIN’ TIME?!”

            “Subject appears agitated.”

            “That’s puttin’ it nicely! How about you answer me?!”

            “Subject Deadpool. You will not speak to me in this manner. You’re only purpose is to prove to Hydra that we must be taken seriously. You will provide ample opportunities to push the human body without it collapsing beneath the weak shell of a human form.”

            “Ooooo-kay. Totally not creepy.”

            [If this lady says anything about us being a god. I swear. I’m out.]

            “You and me both buddy.”

            [Yellow?]

            {...}

            [Well, we’ve officially lost Yellow. Not gonna lie. Totally creeped out by this. It’s just you and me for now]

            “That’s not gonna be good.”

            [Well, you won’t listen to a thing I tell you anyways. So just keep doing what you’re doing I guess.]

            “Sounds about right.”

            “Interesting. Rumors of Subject Deadpool’s unstable mental state are true. Will need to test further.”

            “Whoa! Whoa! Tests? Look lady, I don’t do well on tests.”

            “Mm… You are not quite aware of what we are going to do with you.”

            “Is it that you intend on using me to further your own short comings in a way to possible gain notoriety with a group that could care less about what you’re doing or why? Cause if it’s that, then I’m gonna have to pass on this whole experiment thing.”

            “Interesting… I had hope there was some spark of intelligence with you. It would appear that you have surprised me Subject Deadpool. I do hate being surprised.”

            “Then you’ll hate me! See, this just isn’t going to work. It’s me, not you. Well… Actually is it you, but I won’t tell you that.”

            [You just did.]

            “Shit.”

            [Dumbass.]

            “As entertaining as this could possibly be, I find your insanity quite irritating. I only came to check on your restraints and to see if you would be willing to talk.”

            Deadpool opened his mouth, but the scientist quickly continued, “And you appear to be willing to talk, but not about what I wish to speak about. Perhaps I will look into our other subject. It would likely speak.”

            [Wait…]

            Deadpool was already ahead of White, “You leave him alone.” He growled at her.

            “Curious. Why does this other Subject concern you?”

            “Fucking bitch.” He snarls, his muscles tensing under the straps.

            [But listen. That means Spidey is here. We need to know if he’s safe. He could be dead after all.]

            “Shut up.”

            [Well it’s true. Be honest, do you really want him to be here?]

            Deadpool remained silent; his focus remained on the woman in front of him. She stared at him, her hands patiently held behind her back. He was not sure what she wanted from him, but he knew that she was waiting for him to snap again about Spidey. He could not lead them on to how important Spiderman was to him. If anything, he had to get out of here to save Spiderman. This was not a place for a hero.

            [Easily a place you belong. You can’t be a menace here.]

            “I’m sorry have we met?”

            [Well, you can’t harass Spidey anymore and I’m sure all those taco stands will be thankful for the break.]

            “I will have you know they are always happy to see me.”

            [Cause you’re probably personally funding everything they ever want.]

            “If they can make me 20 plus tacos and chimichangas and still be happy to see me. Man they deserve it.”

            [I guess that’s one way of looking at it. But that’s really not going to help Spiderman right now.]

            “Right. Have to focus.”

            “Quite interesting. Subject Deadpool appears to have a some form of a multiple personality disorder.”

            Deadpool gasped, “How DARE you! I am schizophrenic thank you very much!”

            [We really don’t have time for this. Focus. Spiderman. Torture.]

            “Right. Look lady, I’m really on a tight schedule, how about we just speed this up, eh? Then we can skip to the whole ‘I kill everyone, rescue my baby boy, and then we ride off into the sunset’ bit.”

            “You do live in quite a delusional world, Subject Deadpool. And I am quite tired of it. This will be the first thing we fix. We have no use for an idiot that is as talkative and unpredictable as your past has shown.”

            “Oh yeah? You’re gonna try and tame me?”

            “Perhaps removing your mouth will benefit things.”

            “Uh-uh-ah. I wouldn’t do that. Could anger quite a lot of people.”

            “We have gotten you to be silent for a time. Perhaps I will bring in some help.” She walked out of the spotlight and into the darkness. A door opened with a beam of bright light illuminating more of the darkened room. From what Deadpool could see, there were some more torture tools and scientific instruments. His attention got drawn to the woman’s voice shouting out orders. It was when he heard heavy footsteps move towards him.

            He openly groaned, “God. Didn’t I take care of you last night?” A couple of the same guys from last night walked in, “Hey, where’s the talkative one?”

            “Dead.”

            “AH! So you guys CAN die!? Good. Ahaha” Deadpool laughed.

            “Make him for cooperative.” The woman’s voice sounded from the distance, closely followed by a slam of a solid door.

            “So what are you guys gonna do, huh?” Deadpool started egging them on, “Gonna cut me up? Try and rip off my limbs? Ha! I’ll grow them back! So bring it! Bring. It. O-” A strong metal fist slams into Deadpool’s face. He would be lying if he said that he did not see stars and the world grew fuzzy.

            {Drat! Deadpool’s only weakness! Also, does anyone else see that the writer lady did the exact same transition that they used in the movie? Laaaame.}

            [Holy sh-! You’re back!]

            {Naw. I just really wanted to say that.}

            [O-kay?]

            {Oh by the way…}

            [What?]

            {GETUSOUTOFHERE!}

 

                                                                                                            ~*~

 

            Peter rubbed his shoulder as he stumbled backwards from the front door. It was now official. He hated vibranium and now he was kind of hating Steve’s shield. Peter was going to tell him that the next time he saw him. Deep down, he knew that what the woman had told him would be correct. He just wished it was not. It really would make his life so much easier. He rubbed his shoulder harder, before taking a deep breath and slamming into the door again. Peter let out a groan mixed with a yelp. As he slid down the door, he could hear the guard chuckle from the other side.

            “Shut up.” He attempted to sound even the smallest part dangerous.

            The guard just kept chuckling, “Keep doing it. Maybe it’ll knock you out again.”

            Peter glared at the door. ‘ _Oh yeah, that’s going to do a whole lot there genius. He’s right though_.’ He thought to himself. As he picked himself up off the ground, he held onto his shoulder. He glanced at the bed, debating with himself whether he liked the idea of the woman from earlier to come back and stare down at him. He shuddered and changed to sit in the oddly comfortable chair by his new desk. He looked towards the window, growing paranoid about someone appearing there.

            ‘ _Maybe it’ll be Deadpool._ ’ He started to think, but quickly dismissed the thought, ‘ _If I can’t get out, how could he possibly get out? Wait… He would blow everything up._ ’

            He openly groaned, letting his head hit the back of the chair. What was he going to do? He had searched the whole room over and just like he had thought; there were no way out. They had looked into every way to possible seal this place up. It freaked him out more than he cared to say. This meant they had time to prepare for them. What were they planning on doing? She had said tests, but tests can range through a whole number of things. He abandoned his arm, choosing to go more with feeling pity with himself. He pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his face into his knees. The only thing that came to Peter’s mind was Aunt May. What was she going to do? She was going to panic. He was going to send his Aunt into an early grave. She would destroy the whole city to look for him, but would be ripped apart while doing it. He was going to kill his Aunt and it was all Deadpool’s fault.

            Peter was not crying and if anyone said he was, he could have denied it up and down. The tears pooled behind his mask and breathing spandex heavily into his mouth was never comfortable. He rolled up his mask to free his nose and mouth, but that did not help. If anything, it just gave him more fuel to totally not cry harder.

 

                                                                                                            ~*~

 

            [Are you even trying anymore?]

            Deadpool’s response was to grunt as another fist connected with his cracked ribs. He could feel the bone attempt to start healing, but only to recrack with each punch. There was a slight wheeze to his breath as he laughed, “That all you got, pussy?” Deadpool coughed up some more blood that was starting to drip out of his worn mask.

            [Oh yeah. Cause egging them on will totally help you out with this. How about, just this one, you keep your freaking mouth shut?]

            “Pfft, where’s the fun in that?”

            [Oh it’ll be plenty of fun. You see, we’d be able to heal and perhaps find Spiderman? You do remember that he’s here right?]

            “Don’t be stupid.”

            [... WHAT?! Did you just call ME stupid?! Excuse you! God, I wish Yellow was around. He’d freaking say something dumb and then we could pick on him. But OOoooh no! He had to go mental and shut down. So now it’s you and me. So if you want to be by yourself. You keep freaking poking at me man. I will LEAVE! Then Yellow will come back and then we’ll see if you ever get anywhere CLOSE to Spiderman’s ass again.]

            “Wow… Who spit in your Wheaties this morning?”

            [I swear. I freaking swear. I will make your brain explode if you don’t back the fuck off.]

            The man let out a groan in annoyance before letting his fist connected with Deadpool’s jaw. Deadpool’s jaw let out a sickening crack as the man pulled his hand back.

            [You gonna listen to me?]

            Deadpool merely coughed up more blood as he feels his jaw dangle loosely behind his mask. He gave a slight nod to let White talk; there really was not much else he could do.

            [I’m going to take that as a yes. Your dumb ass won’t get too far like this. So I’m only going to say this one more time and thankfully you won’t be able to do much because it’ll take a bit to heal. Buuuut of course, you’ll still try and “say” something stupid, so I’m going to move this right along. So, we need to figure out how to get the hell out of here and maybe more importantly, where exactly here is? So we can avoid this place like the plague. Maybe even blow it up. Oh god. I’m becoming Yellow.]

            Deadpool could not stop himself from coughing up more blood onto to his matted mask in an attempt to laugh at how White was starting to crack. This seemed to egg on the men. A fist was raised to hit Deadpool once more, but a familiar voice sounded out, “Halt.”

            The fist never connected and he watched them back away from him as the short woman from before came back. She stepped closer to his upright table and had a pleased expression on her face. It made Deadpool’s skin itch. She placed her hands behind her back as she spoke, “Has the subject ceased its incessant yammering?”

            “Yes ma’am.” One of the men responded.

            “I believe I was speaking to the subject, B5-34.”

            Deadpool noticed how the man immediately closed off and he could swear he was starting to back away from the woman.

            [Interesting… I’m not liking the look of this lady.]

            “If all else fails, it will provide ample amounts of time to train our troops. There will be used for it yet.”

            [Great. So we were a meat shield for Spiderman. Now we’ll be a meat shield for this lady. Wonderful.]

            “But since it would seem.” Her tone turned sharp and directed towards the men, “That it will require some time to heal from its wounds. Perhaps I will gather some samples.”

            {DON’T LET HER TOUCH US!}

            As weak as Deadpool’s body was, he thrashed against her hands as she drew blood and skin tissue from his arm. He knew he only made it worse, but with Yellow’s agonized screaming in his head, he only saw red. He screamed out in rage and pain, his jaw throbbing as it reconnected. Through his eyes, he watched the woman smile at him wickedly.

            “I doubt this will last long.” She started in a sickly sweet voice, “But it will let me take a deeper look at it.”

            {NO!}

            Deadpool lurched forward when he felt the scalpel enter through his already beaten and bloodied chest. His soaked mask let some blood splatter out as he grunted out. The red in his eyes slowly faded to black as he watched the woman walk out of the room. He felt his head lop forward, drifting into unconsciousness.

            [That BITC-]

 

                                                                                                            ~*~

 

            Spiderman did not cry.

            Peter had to tell himself that. This place had taken in Spiderman and Spiderman he would stay until he managed to get out of here. He wiped his nose for the twelfth time in a vain attempt to feel comfortable. He pulled his mask fully over his chin and turned his attention around the room. No room was perfect and there had to be some way of getting out of here. He looked up at the ceiling. There was a filter over the ceiling protecting the lights and possibly ventilation. That was it. If he could get the filter off the ceiling, he might be able to get out. He walked over to his bed and jumped up to get closer to the ceiling.

            As he reached out to see if he could touch it, he heard the sound of feet coming from outside. He froze. It was probably that woman from earlier. He did not think she would be back. He collapsed onto the bed and tried to act as unsuspicious as possible. The footsteps came closer until they stopped right by his window. He did not dare look, only staring at the opposite wall. He listened intently, hearing the muffled breathing of two people and a loud thud of something. It was only when the footsteps started to fade away that Peter realized that he had been holding his breath.

            He waited until he could not hear anything from outside. He turned on his bed and looked out his window. There was a light on across the way. ‘ _That hadn’t been there before, had it?_ ’ He questioned himself. He did not let himself dwell on it as he tried to make out if there was anyone there. Who was over there?

            Cautiously he called out, “Deadpool?”

            Peter’s answer was silence. ‘ _Stupid._ ’ He thought, ‘ _Why would they bring Deadpool closer to him? If anything they should keep them separated._ ’ As he thought deeper into the rabbit hole another thought jumped to the forefront of his mind, ‘ _Oh my god. What if it’s a dead body?_ ’ If there was a reminder of his own mortality across the way, he may just lose it.

 

            [WAKE UP!]

            {PLEASE}

            [First. Thank you for finally coming back. Secondly. I can’t believe you just used manners.]

            {I’m not COMPLETELY uncivilized. Gosh.}

            [… I’m a little weirded out. Won’t lie.]

            His throat was useless right now, dry from shouting and rubbed raw from coughing. His eyes came back to him first and he wished they had not. Another sanitized room that was going to be his new home.

            {We can still get out!}

            [No we can't.]

            {But-}

            [WE CAN'T! Did you see that shit?! Are you KIDDING ME?! Numb nuts here couldn't even break out of a freaking surgeon table! How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?!]

            {We always find some way. We could set this place on fire! OH! An explosion!}

            [Hey Yellow. I know you're an idiot, but seriously. There's a huge flaw with that plan.]

            {What's that?}

            [SPIDERMAN IS STUCK HERE WITH US!]

            ' _Spiderman. Oh shit Spiderman_!' Deadpool shot up from his rather ungraceful lying position. His vision grew fuzzy. ' _Oh right, blood... That's important._ ' He flopped back onto the hard concrete flood.

            [Looks like meat shield here is awake. Look who decided to join us again.]

            {Hello!}

            Deadpool opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a hoarse croaking noise that vaguely sounded like a ' _good_ '. He closed his eyes and focused on his body, he needed to figure out if anything was still healing. That lady had done a number to his chest. It still ached and stung from whatever she was poking around in there. He really did not want to think more on that than necessary. He could feel the wound open to the air and the warm blood pooling around him.

            ' _Ha. Clean shit up bitch_.' He smirked beneath his mask.

            [Can we just double-check what we know?]

            {Great. Lists.}

            [One, we somewhere underground, cause seriously? There is no way this above ground. Two, apparently we are their new toy. Three, Spiderman is here and I don't know about you two, but I don't want to think about that too long. Four and more importantly, I don't like this. This is TOO secure. Almost like the freaking writer lady is trying to make our lives hell.]

            He ignored White as much as anyone could ignore a loud voice in their head. He lifted his head and looked down at the mess that used to be his suit. Now he was going to have to find something else to cover up with. No one gets their jollies off to cancer skin.

            {Apparently that lady does. She wouldn't stop touching us.}

            As Yellow said that, he felt a shiver crawl down his spine. That lady was just a little TOO touchy with him. It brought back too many memories. When he felt some skin on his chest close up, he pushed himself up again. The room that he was thrown in was clean. Too clean; he was going to need to fix that. The only pieces of furniture that populated the room was a mattress with blankets and a pillow, a chair in the corner and a shelf that was nearly barren minus a few books. That seemed unfortunate; he might actually have time for reading now.

            [Planning for the worst?]

            {Can we leave now please? I don't like it here.}

            [Yellow, none of us like it here.]

            Deadpool hummed in agreement as he made an attempt to get up further. Bracing himself against the wall, he stood on his feet. He took another glance around his prison, noticing a heavy metal door and a sheet of clear glass that took up a majority of the wall. He shuffled over to it, slamming his fist into it. It would not budge.

            [Did you think we'd get that lucky?]

            {Hey! We can dream!}

            He looked down the hallway and saw a few guards, but the thing that caught Deadpool's eye was the frosted glass that was across the way from him. He could make out a shape and no matter how close he got to the glass that was all he could tell. He started to hammer on the glass. If it was that lady, he had a few choice words for her.

            [Right because you can totally talk right now.]

            {Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.}

            [You have NO idea how pissy I am right now. Don't poke a bear Yellow.]

            {Why? Not like I can die.}

            [Yes we can. Remember that universe where we went mental and killed everyone.]

            {Oooooh... right. I forgot about that. *shudder* Let's not do that.}

            [Did you just... You know what? Nope. Not going to ask.]

            "Hey!" Deadpool croaked again. He found more of his voice was coming back. However, with blood still lodged in his throat, he was surprised he was able to get that out. Slamming his fist on the glass once only proved fruitless.

            [Oh yeah, keep doing that. Maybe we’ll lose our hand again.]

            {GASP}

            [What?]

            {What was it earlier you were getting on me for making movie references? Rude! You can’t go back on your word!}

            [Sure I can.]

            “Guys.” Deadpool hoarsely pleaded. This was not going to work well. Without his voice, there was going to be no way to talk with whoever was behind that frosted glass. His forehead connected with the glass with a soft thud. Things were not looking too good and it had only been the first day. He never did make good first impressions.

 

            Between his own dwelling and the irritating hum from the lights above, Peter nearly missed hearing the faint ‘Hey’ that sounds oddly like a frog. He turned his attention towards the frosted glass and hesitantly called out, “Deadpool?”

 

            [Wait. Did you hear that?]

            {What? Beside meat bag’s thinking?}

            [Yeah. Was that Spidey?]

            Deadpool looked across the way and noticed that the figure had moved, “Spidey?” He was surprising himself even more. He needed to get rid of the blood; all it was doing was hindering him being able to talk to his baby boy.

            {I can’t believe they put him across from us.}

            [Bastards. Teasing us with his safety. I bet you anything they’ll make some kind of deal that if we do what they say and we are a good boy, he’ll be safe.]

            {Whaaaaat? They can’t be THAT cliché can they?}

            [Seeing as how they came to us to use us? What do you think?]

 

            Peter would never tell a soul, but there was nothing more wonderful than hearing the mercenary’s voice. Even if the voice sounded like it was being forced through a blender, it was nice to know that he was around, “You sound terrible. Are you okay?”

 

            Deadpool was not sure exactly how to respond. Was he okay? Not really. To be honest, he was freaking out. How the hell was he going to get out of here and keep Spidey safe?

            [There’s only one way.]

            {I don’t like that tone}

            [You’re going to have stay here and scope out what you can.]

            {NOPE!}

            [Then what the hell do you suggest?]

            {Blowing everything up!}

            [With WHAT?! Unless you’re completely stupid, we have NOTHING to blow up anything. They took away all our weapons. This room is a shit hole. How?]

            {I don’t know…}

            [Exactly. I know you don’t like it. I don’t like it, but it’s the only way to safely get us out of here. Remember meat bag’s new lot on life? Trying to be a hero or heroic? I don’t know how to explain it. Either way, if we want an in into the Avengers without being treated like shit, we’re going to have to act like those idiots.]

            {That’s so boring PLUS! I don’t like it here! In fact, I’ll say it. I hate it here.}

            [Oh yeah, this is just a vacation for me too. Seriously?]

 

            “I’m going to guess by the way you sound it wasn’t a pleasant meeting. I’m also going to assume because we are in these cells we aren’t going anywhere anytime soon. Which is a real shame. I guess I don’t have to tell you about what I found out from the files.” Peter knew he was rambling. He rambled when he was nervous. He knew he should not be nervous. This was not the first time he was taken captive. This certainly would not be the last.

 

            [Aww…]

            {He rambles. <3 That’s it. I’m in love.}

            Deadpool listened closely to Spidey’s voice, “Spidey.”

 

            “You really do sound like shit.”

 

            [What?]

            {Language! Jeez!}

            Deadpool let out a wheezed, strained laugh, “You’re one to talk.”

 

            “Excuse you. I don’t sound like shit. You’re damn lucky my hearing is so good. It sounds like your whispering. What happened?”

 

            “Oh you know.” His voice was getting stronger with more use, but heavily saturated with raspy bite. He was going to need water soon. “Getting tortured and punched. The usual.”

 

            “You need to change your usuals Deadpool.”

 

            “Eh, it’s like an itch that always has to be scratched until you rip through your skin.”

 

            “Deadpool… Seriously?

 

            “Just saying.”

 

            “Well at least you have some of your voice back. Do you need water?”

 

            “Probably, but there isn’t a sink in here.”

 

            “What?”

 

            “Just a room, why? What’s yours like?”

 

            “Uhhh…” Peter glanced around his room, suddenly feeling spoiled with what he had around him. He wondered if this room was meant for Deadpool. The woman from earlier did say that he was an unexpected addition. He shuddered, trying not to think about her.

 

            “That nice, huh? Figures. The pure get all the goods.”

 

            “Pure? What the hell are you talking about?”

 

            “Oh please Spidey.” He coughed from overuse of his voice, “Out of the two of us, you’re the golden child of New York. I’m just sayin’ it’s fitting that I get the shit room.”

 

            “I’m hardly th-”

 

            “Oh just stop. Who came to my fucking rescue?” Deadpool’s joking tone flew out the window, his voice growing cold.

            {What?}

            [Where the hell is this coming from?]

 

            “I only came because you missed our meeting time! You never miss out on time to terrorize the city with me.”

 

            “Right, so you had to come over and join in even though I told you to leave.”

 

            “You didn’t tell me to leave exactly.”

 

            “Sh sh sh. Hush, the adult is talking. Respect your elders, especially if they are telling you to leave during a freaking fight that you had NO right being in! What the hell did you think you could do?! Throw your little webs at them? Pfft! Like that’ll help anything!”

            {Whoa.. Uhh….}

            [Hey man. Maybe you should stop while you’re ahead.]

            Deadpool’s voice cracked, as he grew louder, “Suddenly you think you’re such a big shot because the Tin man and Boy Wonder called you up for what? One fucking mission? I bet you cried like a bitch being put in a real battle!”

            [Dude.]

            {Why is he even doing this?}

 

            “A bitch?!” Peter’s voice squeaked out, “Well PARDON ME for wanting to help someone! Excuse me for actually wanting to make this place a little better for people to live in! You know what Deadpool! They were right about you. You’re just a selfish, pigheaded killer who has no sense to care for anyone. Oh and god forbid that someone actually reaches out and tries to help you!”

            There was a tense silence before Peter continued, “You know what Deadpool? Fuck you. I should have never said yes to you tagging along. I should have listened to all the warning signs and all the looks from everyone. And you’re only pissed because the Avengers will NEVER let you in! You know why? Because they actually give a shit about themselves! They don’t need an ugly, misshaped freak like you around!”

            Peter’s words echoed through the near empty hallway. Deadpool glared at the glass, glad to not see Spiderman’s smug face. ‘ _I bet he feels proud of himself. Rip apart Deadpool, not like he has any feelings. Pfft nooo. Not all. You know what? I’m not even going to acknowledge that with a response._ ’ Even though Deadpool knew that Spiderman could not see him, he slammed his fist violently on his glass window; feeling good about himself when he saw Spiderman’s shape jump. He pushed himself away and flopped down onto what he would assume to be his bed.

            {What just happened?}

            [That is what is called a pissing match. Who do you think will feel bad first?]

            {Hmmm.. Well, seeing as how we have no moral compass, I’m going to say Spidey.}

            [That’s a smart move, but whom have we been pining over for months if not years now. I’m going to say we will bend first.]

            “Pfft… Fat chance.”

            [Oh right. Like you’re just going to ignore him for however long we’re here? And what are you going to do when we escape? Leave him? Make him suffer? PUH-Lease.]

            {You’ll run to him like a nun runs to church!}

            [Nice one.]

            {Thank you. I thought so!}

            “I’m glad even you two have no faith in me.”

            [What are you expecting from us? To be supportive?]

            {HA! You’re barking up the wrong tree there.}

            [Funny.]

            {Thank you. I like to think that I can be clever like you Whitey.}

            [Well, sometimes.]

            “Shut up, will you? I’m trying to get some shut eye.”

            {Haven’t you slept enough?}

            [How do you know?]

            {Oh I always know}

            [Ooookay. I miss when you weren’t here.]

            {Rude!}

            Deadpool huffed out in annoyance, flipping over onto his stomach. Burying his masked face into the pillow, he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep or at least to blot out the world.

 

                                                                                                            ~*~

 

            Within a barely lit room, two women stood. The shorter of the two wore blood stains on her sleeves and down the front of her lab coat. She was busy looking through sheets of paper, while her partner stared at the screens on the wall.

            She hummed out in interest, “Subjects appear to have become hostile towards each other.”

            “I still do not understand why you needed to keep the Spidered One. It provides nothing to our need for Subject Deadpool.”

            “Perhaps not your test, but I am running a few tests of my own.”

            “You are supposed to help me with Subject Deadpool.”

            “You don’t need my help with it. Clearly you are going to make progress with the samples you got from it.”

            “Yes, but I don’t like the waste of a room for the Spidered One. It is of no use to our goal.”

            “I have another goal. A test that involves your subject and mine. I just need to gather a little more information and I will submit the experiment to you for approval.”

            “It had better be impressive.”

            “I believe it will be very fulfilling. Now. I must attend to my subject.” The tall woman brushed off her coat as she left the room.

 

                                                                                                            ~*~

 

            The sound of clacking heels brings Peter out of his thoughts. Anxiety runs through his body as he looks at the window. He began counting the seconds that it took for the woman to reach the window. He felt that if he did not, he was going to explode.

            One second.

            Clack.

            Two Seconds.

            Clack.

            Three Seconds.

            He felt his heart race as he frantically looked around in a vain attempt to hide. While he was distracted, a tap on the window caused him to launch to a wall and quickly crawl into a corner.

            “Are you always so easily startled?” The tall woman asked.

            Much to Peter’s dismay, she had returned. He stared at her wide-eyed, “What do you want?”

            “I merely have questions. Perhaps you are in a better mood to answer them. It would help improve your new life here.”

            “Why do I find that hard to believe?” He snapped back.

            “Mm… Subject appears unaffected by isolation. May need to seek further punishment.”

            Peter winced and took a moment to be quiet. He was not really acting like himself. Usually he was witty and quick to find a way out; perhaps being in this place was messing with him. He thought, ‘ _Maybe if I go with this, I can gain their trust and make my escape._ ’

            The woman took the silence as compliance and took a moment to scribble something down on her pad, “Good. Perhaps we can now continue without any further interruptions.”

            “HEY! LADY!” Deadpool shout was muffled slightly from behind his room.

            She sighed, “Subject Deadpool. I am not here for you. It would be wise not to interrupt me.”

            “Do you think I give a fuck? What the hell is going on?” He continued to talk.

            “I shall give you one more warning before you are escorted back to testing.”

            “Oooooh. Scary. Pfffft.” He started to laugh.

            “Deadpool! Shut up!” Peter shouted at him.

            “Oh yeah, like I’m going to listen to your cute ass right now!” Deadpool shot back.

            “I’m trying to help!” Peter’s hands gripped angrily at his mask.

            “Riiiight, just like last night right?” Deadpool’s voice was dripping in sarcasm.

            “Oh FUCK you!”

            “Interesting.” The woman observed the back and forth, making sure to write down notes, “Perhaps we should separate the two subjects to test how being apart affects them. Guard!”

            “Wait! Please!” Peter called out.

            The woman ignored him, watching two guards come over to Deadpool’s door.

            [Nice going dumbass.]

            {I don’t want to go! Please!}

            [First you shout at Spiderman, NOW you run your mouth and who KNOWS where we’re going now.]

            Deadpool mocked his voices with his hands, only to have his door slide open quickly. Two very armed guards had rifles pointed at his head as a warning. He only laughed, getting up about ready to attack when he saw the woman standing in the hallway. She looked pretty average, forgettable really, but it was her piercing eyes that stopped him for a moment.

            He hesitated and then he heard her softly say, “React and it will be harmed.”

            Deadpool stopped.

            {It? Really? Rude}

            [Bitch.]

            “No kidding.” He mumbled, “Using Spidey against me like that.”

            She just smiled as the guards tackled him to the ground, putting thick, heavy constraints over his arms and legs, restricting his movement. They forced him up, pushing him to shuffle forward out of his ‘room’. He stared at the woman as he was pushed through the white hallway. It was not until the door clang shut that the woman turned her attention back to Spiderman, “Now. Shall we continue without interruption?”

            He stared at the window, stunned at how quickly he was taken without a fight. That was not like Deadpool. He did not like how things were going.

            “Good. Now. You will be honest or I will make your time here as painful as possible.” She tapped her pad, opening a clean document.

            “Yes ma’am…” He quietly responded.

            “Explain your relationship with Subject Deadpool.”

            He sighed, “We work together. Sometimes! He comes along on patrols with me. That’s it. Nothing else.”

            “Mm…” She nodded; her focus purely on her pad, “How long have you been working together?”

            “Not sure. A few months maybe. Not very long.” He shrugged. A lie, because he still remembered the first night Deadpool came to him for mentoring. Deadpool had literally swung into him, quite aptly tackling him to a rooftop.

            “What would you say are good qualities of Deadpool?”

            Peter could not help but let out a laugh, “You HAVE to be kidding me! Good Qualities! You’re kidding right? You probably know more than I know about him! Why are you even asking me?”

            “Answer the question Subject Spiderman.”

            “Seriously?”

            She remained silent.

            “Well… I mean, he’s skilled in all his weaponry. I’ve never seen anyone use a grenade launcher the way he does.” He shrugged, “He’s pretty stealthy and he knows how to get information, even if I don’t like how he gets it. He’s pretty strong and he’s got an interesting sense of humor.”

            The faint sound of scratching followed before she nodded, “Good. Now, are you attracted to Subject Deadpool?”

            Peter was stunned for a moment before quickly sputtering out an answer, “N-no! Of course not! Why did you even ask that?!”

            “Mm…” She wrote before finally lifting her head to look at him, “Scientific curiosity. You should know about that, Subject Spiderman.”

            He tensed up immediately, looking to the side, “So they were right.”

            “We know quite a lot about you and the team that seem to parent you.”

            “That would explain why you asked me about Deadpool.”

            “I have no need for your personal information. It serves no purpose for my experiments.”

            “So if you are so concerned with Deadpool, why ask me all those questions? You can’t just ask him?” He paused for a moment, “Ah… Okay I get it.”

            “Subject Deadpool’s mental instability leads to inaccurate data. It was very convenient for your capture. My partner may not think so, but I am quite pleased with your arrival.”

            “That’s almost nice of you to say… In a very creepy manner.”

            “That means nothing to me. It is of no use to me whether I am nice to you or not.” She waved her free hand, “This information will be good enough for me to form a hypothesis and the basics for a experiment. Yes, you will pose for an interesting subject.”

            “Yeah because that makes me feel SO much better.” Peter muttered, crossing his arms. As he watched her silhouette write away on her pad, a thought came to his head, “What’s going to happen to Deadpool?”

            “Concerned? Hm.. Interesting… Do not worry about Subject Deadpool. Whatever may happen to it will only help all of us.”

            “Right…” Peter replied nervously.

 

                                                                                                            ~*~

 

            Deadpool took the time to look around, while he was pushed through the hallways. He noticed that the hallway that lead to his and Spidey’s rooms were within a secluded section of this base. The whole place reeked of sanitizer with a distant hint of blood. The sanitizer burned Deadpool’s nostrils as they got closer to the lab rooms.

            [I’m getting flashbacks. You know I hate flashbacks!]

            {I’m going crazy! CRAZY I tell you!}

            “Oh yeah. It’s AAAALLLL about you two. Screw me right?” Deadpool grumbled at himself.

            “Shut up.” One of the guards snapped at him. Both of the guards pushed him forward, causing him to stumble only to collapse onto the ground.

            “Get up!” The other guard slammed the butt of the rifle into Deadpool’s back.

            Deadpool grunted, glaring up at the guards, “Oh yeah, push a shackled man down. Totally fair you dumbasses.”

            One of the guards grabs him, yanking him up and forcing him forward again. Deadpool stumbled forward again, but one of the guards kept him upright, “Stop wasting time.”

            “Again! You blame me when it was actu-oof!” The butt of the rifle connects with his jaw, causing it to crack and Deadpool to sputter out blood into his already filthy mask.

            [Oh yeah. That helps things. Remember when I told you to keep your mouth shut. Let’s do that again.]

            {I don’t remember that!}

            [That’s because you went crazy and went silent for a while. What was that about?]

            {Oh you know, the usual! Crazy torture causing me to have flashbacks. You know, like earlier!}

            [Ah, that makes sense.]

            Deadpool groaned in annoyance. He did not get a chance to respond to them as he was pushed into an empty lab. Unlike his first visit to the labs, this one was well lit, exposing all the scientific instruments and the barbaric set up for, what he’s guessing will be for him.

            {Always with the uncomfortable medical tables. Why can’t we get a nice bed every now and again?}

            [Because we would bleed out all over them. You know most of the time they put us on the table to rip us open, right?]

            {Oh yeah… I forgot about that.}

            {Ouch}

            “Move.” The guards stood behind him, one of them pointing at the table. Deadpool groaned in annoyance, eyes rolling; but instead of listening to them, he just stood there.

            “Perhaps sitting would be far more comfortable.” A disgustingly familiar voice called out from behind the guards. Deadpool immediately went tense.

            [Why is that voice familiar?]

            {OH GOD IT’S HER!}

            The guards parted, letting the short woman through. She was still wearing the bloodied lab coat from earlier. The blood, Deadpool knew, was his. She was more memorable than the other woman. Her portly face would be forever imprinted into Deadpool's mind. He stared at her, silent, unable to move due to his restraints. She walked over to him, a disgusting smirk on her face, "Not much of a talker Subject Deadpool. Quite a shame. I was looking forward to perhaps finding out more about you."

            She let out a laugh. As she turned her back, she waved her hand in the air, "As though any good information would come out of you."

            Deadpool let out a low growl, struggling against his restraints, "You know that you have an annoying personality, right?"

            {Sick burn!}

            "I see the small reprieve did nothing to improve your mood. Unfortunate. It is of no matter. Your tissue is far more interesting than I had initially theorized. I will need to take a more indepth look at your body." She looked back at him.

            "Oh yeah. Go ahead. It's not like I need it." Deadpool sarcastically replied.

            She clicked her tongue, “A shame you won’t willing help me.”

            “I don’t help anyone unless they pay me.” Deadpool snarked back at her.

            [Oh yeah, this’ll help.]

            {Shhhhhhh. I’m trying to listen!}

            “That would give you far too much power.” She replied calmly.

            Deadpool rolled his eyes and uncomfortably shifted, “Oh right. We can’t have that, can we?” He scoffed, “Look lady, I think you’re more insane than I am, but I don’t have time for this, so how about you let me go? I kill you and we all go on our merry way!”

            “Subject appears to be beyond delusional. Will need to keep subject strapped at all times.”

            “Don’t I get a name first before we do the nasty? I’m a lady after all.”

            “Your record would state otherwise.”

            “Oh shit, are we in that universe?”

            {I’m not ready for kids!!!}

            [You’re not ready for anything]

            {That too!}

            “Shit, if you two aren’t ready, than how the hell am I ready?” Deadpool fires off to his mind.

            [Don’t ask me! I’m only here to provide some form of sanity to this whole thing!]

            {Not me!}

            “If you are quite finished, Subject Deadpool. I would rather spend our time together, learning more about you. Since you are far from coherent, I will need to do more interesting and unethical ways to get information from you.”

            “Look. I think you’re a super psycho lady and I know you’ll find all the best horrible things to do. But I think we should see separate people.” Deadpool wiggled in his shackles to look at her.

            “Hm. Curious. Perhaps my associate was correct in the need of the Spidered one.”

            “You stay away from him.” Deadpool snapped at her.

            [That kid doesn’t deserve what this bitch is going to do.]

            {Yeah! If anyone does! We do!}

            [That’s not much better…]

            {Yeah.. Yeah that’s an awful thing. Why would I say that?!}

            [Because you’re about as sane as an empty bag of marbles.]

            {That’s not nice!}

            “How odd. You wish to protect him, yet you seem to resist what I intend on doing?” She tilted her head, looking at him.

            “I didn’t say any of that. I’m just tellin’ you to leave the kid alone, okay?” Deadpool snapped at her.

            “Subject Deadpool. I do believe you have information that would help round out my experiments.” She smiled menacingly at him.

            “Oh yeah? Bull shit. You seem to know everything about me already, so why not just go off that? Jesus! I feel like I’m freaking repeating myself!”

            [You probably are.]

            {Well it’s all new to me!}

            [That’s because you don’t pay attention.]

            {...}

            [Well?]

            {I’m sorry were you saying something?}

            [If I could kill you. I would.]

            “Shut up.” Deadpool growled at himself.

            “I grow tired of your idiotic ramblings. Perhaps the Spidered one will provide more accurate information.” She sighed in frustrations, “I foolishly believed that there would be some sanity within your mind, but there is none.” She walked in front of him, looking up into the white eyes of Deadpool’s mask.

            “Such a shame.” A twisted smile grew on her face. Deadpool’s eyes grew wide before quickly narrowing.

            “I’ve said it once bitch. I’ll say it again. Stay away from the kid.” He growled.

            “Perhaps I will and perhaps I won’t. It will not be your concern. You see…” She let out a laugh, “I hold all the power here. I am not the one shackled down like an animal, am I? You seem to believe that you have any say here. It is enjoyable, but I have a job to do. That job is to extract information from you willingly or painfully, either way I get what I want. You are nothing. A thing, an object for me to prove my experiments true, that’s all.” She grabbed Deadpool’s face, nails digging into his mask, “Though, you should be quite used to that, shouldn’t you Wade Wilson?”

            Deadpool glared at her, “If you think you can scare me so easily, you’re stupider than you look.”

            “Ah!” She laughed, “Be careful with what you say, I hold quite a few things hostage.”

            Deadpool continued to glare at her, clenching his jaw so tight that he could hear his own teeth groan.

            {Stop that!}

            [Oh yeah, he’d totally listen to us now.]

            {Well he’s got to say something to this terrifying lady!}

            [She’s backed him into a corner! What could he possibly say?!]

            “Yeah, well, you’re ugly.” Deadpool finally snapped back.

            [And now we have reached a new low. Good night ladies and gentlemen! I’m done!]

            {Wooooow… That was AWESOMELY bad. Holy cow! I’m not even that dumb!}

            The woman just tsked as she forcefully shook Deadpool’s head, “Such a shame.” She let go of him, walking over to the door opening, telling something to the guards outside.

            She glanced back at Deadpool, “Subject Deadpool, it has been entertaining and quite irritating, but I relieve myself of you. I doubt you would be willing to talk now or later, perhaps I must be harder on you. I will see you again soon.” She walked out only to be replaced by a couple of very large men, both looking stone faced.

            “What’s the matter, ladies? Someone spit in your oatmeal?” Deadpool mocked them.

            [Oh yeah, that’s a smart idea. Mock the idiots that are going to beat the living shit out of you.]

            {Well! We’re gluttons for punishment!}

            [That’s not a good thing, Yellow.]

            {Well, they took away our guns! Our BABIES! What else are we supposed to do to hurt ourselves!?}

            [If we keep getting hurt, how the hell are we going to save Spiderman?]

            {I think you forgot something there.}

            [What? The argument? Oh please.]

            {I’m just sayin’!}

            [Moron here can’t even save himself. Were we watching two different things just a second ago? Idiot can’t even make a decent enough remark back! How the hell is he supposed to save Spiderman?]

            “I know you’re talking about me!” Deadpool yelled at himself. One of the men closed the door and stood guard. The other man began rolling up his sleeves.

            “Really? With the sleeves?” Deadpool snarked at him in disbelief, “What is with henchmen and the sleeves? You’re going to be dead anyways, so why even bother?”

            The men kept straight faces, staring at Deadpool with glazed eyes.

            “Robots? Naaaw… That witch doesn’t seem smart enough to even put a wrench to a bolt!” Deadpool started to laugh, but was stopped by the force of a hard fist launching itself through his abdomen. The air quickly escaped through his once fully formed lungs, blood pooling over the man’s arm, still embedded in Deadpool. He gaped at the man, trying not to let the pain cause him to shout out. Tears welled in his eyes, darkening his mask as his throat filled up with blood, causing him to gag. When the fist was forcefully pulled out, the pool and several organs spilled out of the hole. They dangled for a moment before the man’s fist descended into Deadpool’s chest. He grunted, blood splattering onto the mask once more, causing it to become wet again, mixing the digusting dried blood with the new batch.

            Deadpool wished he could say that he stuck around.

            He wished he could say that he was strong enough to break free.

            He wished he could say that he could ignore the pain and use it against the men.

            Instead, Deadpool faded quickly into the darkness of unconscious as his heart was ripped from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First! Let me apologize for not uploading this sooner. It's been a rough couple of months and writing has been very slow. But here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, it means the world to me!


	3. Uncomfortable Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this new home is not at all a pleasant one and their keepers have plans for them. What are they planning to do with the Deadpool and Spiderman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Yellow}  
> [White]
> 
> Keep an eye on tags please!

Day 3 - Time Unknown.  
I don't know how I managed it, but I convinced the doctor to give me a pencil. She seemed all too willing to let me write. She'll probably take a look at everything I write. I'll try to keep things simple to keep from giving any more information to them.  
Deadpool came back. At least I'm assuming it was Deadpool. They dragged him in and I could see blood on the ground. I know he's a huge asshole, but god... What are they doing to him?  
  
Day 4 - Time Unknown  
The doctor seemed pleased that I was spending my time constructively. It makes me feel gross every single time she says something to praise me. It reminds me of all the psychology tests that they used to do on dogs and babies. Negative and Positive reinforcement. God. I hope I don't end up drooling over a bell. That's the last thing I need.  
They keep taking Deadpool away. We haven't been talking since he yelled at me for helping him. I can't believe him. I help him as much as I possible can and then the moment it leads to this, I get treated like shit. It's not like if he was here by himself, everything would be fine. Hold on...  
They brought Deadpool back. He was dragged in again. I can't say I like seeing him like this, but if he's not going to talk to me, I'm not going to talk with him.  
  
Day 5 - Time Unknown  
Apparently I pleased the doctor so much with all my writing and answers that she unfrosted my glass. I know I should feel somewhat relieved to actually be able to see this prison I’m in, but… I wish she had said no. Watching the guards clean up the blood is enough to twist my stomach into knots. I know he’s been the biggest asshole ever, but I wouldn’t wish whatever he’s going through on anyone.  
I plan on trying to talk with him today. Well, once he’s awake that is, who knows-  
  
  
Peter rubbed his unmasked cheek, having given up on trying to keep it fully covering his face a few days ago. He could really only take not breathing while he slept for so long. He let his head fall onto his desk with a soft thud; his pencil rolls across his desk and off onto the ground. He sighed, turning his head so his face was watching the glass. He could hear the rustling of Deadpool across the way. ‘Might as well try now.’ He thought to himself, pushing off the desk and moving over to his bed.  
  
“Deadpool? Are you actually going to be an adult today or should I keep talking to myself?” Peter said, feeling completely insane for having talked to himself for the past three days. Silence was the only thing that responded to him. He sighed, rubbing his face.  
  
“Fine. If you’re going to be a big baby then I’m done trying Deadpool.” He said as he put his back to the glass. He stared into the room that has become his prison for the past few days. His head made a soft thud against the glass as he turned his attention to the too bright ceiling.  
  


~*~

[Hey numb nuts you going to actually talk to him this time?]  
  
{Pfft! You know he won’t! Why would that change now?}  
  
[Because he goes weak at the knees whenever Spidey even so much as mentions our name.]  
  
{That may be true! But he did call us names!}  
  
[What are you, 5?!]  
  
{Maaaaybe.}  
  
[You’re not. Stop it.]  
  
{You stop it!}  
  
[Okay. This is me being done with this conversation. MOVING ON.]  
  
Deadpool grunts, consciousness coming back to him slowly, painfully wishing that he would not wake up. He wanted to just not open his eyes and ignore Spidey’s voice across the way. Truth be told, he was still pissed at him, but was by far more exhausted from the past few days of ‘excitement’. He let a groan escape from his lips as he attempted to adjust on the stained mattress that he barely became friends with.  
  
“Sleep…” He croaked at his voices. Just a moment. That’s all he wanted. Just one moment to close his eyes and forgets everything that was going on. Just one moment to try and fo-  
  
[You know that won’t work right]  
  
And there it was. He groaned in annoyance as he feebly attempted to roll onto his side. When he flopped painfully onto his back, he attempted once more to get onto his side and it ended up only partially working.  
  
{That was fun!}  
  
[Oh yes. And super productive too. Shall we continue?]  
  
{Hey! I was going to ask that!}  
  
[No you weren’t.]  
  
{How do you know?!}  
  
[We are voices. We don’t have thoughts. You say everything out loud… Very loudly.]  
  
“Shutup.” Deadpool pathetically growled at them. He wanted to wave his hand as an added effect, but the only then thing that happened was his hand twitching where it had lain motionless.  
  
{And here we see the pitiful creature once known as Wade Wilson A.K.A Deadpool. Look at him lay limply in his den.}  
  
[What are you doing?]  
  
{Trying to be funny!}  
  
[That was a weirdly smart sentence… I’m almost terrified of you right now.]  
  
“Guuuuys…” Deadpool whined as he clenched his eyes clothes, “Please. I haven’t had sleep in so long…”  
  
[You’ve been dead so many times. Isn’t that sleep for you?]  
  
{Yeah! We haven’t had ANY time to torment you! What’s the deal man?!}  
  
[Good point, but I don’t have to worry about you making meat bag there say stupid shit. So it’s a win loss situation, you know?]  
  
{Shhhhh. You talk too much}  
  
“I agree. But so do you Yellow.”  
  
{GASP! RUDE!}  
  
Deadpool groaned as he tried to ignore the voices shout at each other. He felt his chest stitch itself together, slowly and agonizingly to remind him how human he still truly was. The broken bones through his body cracked and groaned back into place or attempted to completely regrow. It was during these moments where he wished Project X had killed him. He wasn’t sure how Wolverine did it. Then again, he was pretty sure that a perfectly placed bullet would kill the grumpy man. Maybe. He wasn’t exactly sure, but he wasn’t about to kill one of the few people who could help him.  
  
As his fingers reset into place and he could feel the strength returning to his hand, he attempted once more to move to a more comfortable position. He failed a few times to get a solid position, but finally he was able to push himself to sit up against the wall that shared his wonderful window. He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t curious about how Spidey was doing.  
  
[Probably better than you.]  
  
{That lady did say you were the focus.}  
  
[Which is why you were getting this shit kicked out of you for the last few days. Remember?]  
  
{No}  
  
[Wasn’t talking to you.]  
  
“Hard to forget beatings.” The humor that used to be prevalent in his voice was starting to seep away, “Wish I didn’t. Probably make this easier.”  
  
His head rolled to the side, finding comfort in his still broken shoulder, “How’s Spidey?”  
  
[Oh you know. Terrified.]  
  
{Why? You worried? I ship it.}  
  
[Yellow… Seriously?]  
  
{What?}  
  
[I’m not touching it. It’s too easy. Back to the topic at hand. Spiderman.]  
  
{Yes! With the delicious booty}  
  
[Right… If you, I don’t know, TALKED to him, maybe you could find out yourself!]  
  
{But he was mean to us!}  
  
[Okay, to be fair, yes. Yes he was a complete dick, but Meat shield isn’t innocent either.]  
  
{We rarely are.}  
  
“At least, I’m not an ‘ugly misshapen freak’ I believe the words were.” Deadpool growled that was only covered by a raspy cough.

His cough must have been loud enough to hear from across the hallway because Peter perked up slightly. He wouldn’t say that he was exactly excited to have Deadpool be awake, but maybe. Just maybe he would actually respond to him.  
  
“Deadpool?” He did his best to keep the hopeful tone to his voice hidden.  
  
Silence.  
  
Peter sighed, turning his gaze to the ceiling, “I think you can tell me I told you so now…”

[{What?}]  
  
“That’d mean I was right kid…” Deadpool responded, glancing up at the window before turning to boredly look around his room.

Peter wasn’t happy. He was not happy. Okay, who was he kidding? He had heard Deadpool’s voice for the first time in days and it was almost a joke.  
  
“You were.”

“So it takes us getting captured for me to be right. Huh… Funny how that works.” Deadpool replied deadpanned.

“What happened?” Peter’s curiosity was getting the better of him. He knew his doctor wasn’t exactly telling him anything and he could barely see anything other than the blinding white hallway.

“Don’t ask.” Was Deadpool’s only response.  
  
{Why not?}  
  
[Oh yeah, let’s tell the kid that we’re being killed over and over again. That’ll go over well. Come on Yellow.]  
  
{OOooh… Right. Yeah. Don’t tell him that.}

“Okay. Well now I have to know.”

“Kid. Drop it.”

“Deadpool. Come on. If you’re going through something bad, then I could too.” Peter turned so he was facing his window, looking across the way at Deadpool’s room. There was no light from what he could see; only the reflective light from the hallway.

{Nice cover.}  
  
[Well shit. I’d be worried for myself to. Not tactful sure, but a legitimate question.]  
  
{He didn’t even ask us how we were! How rude is that!}  
  
[Pretty sure he’s been watching us be dragged through this hallway for days now. I think he knows it’s not good.]  
  
{Then why is he asking us!?}  
  
“Nice concern there, Spiderman.” Deadpool raspily growled back.

Peter was taken back by his response, “Hey look. I’ve been trying to talk with you for days now. So pardon me if the first thing I want to know is about this place instead of you. I know you’re fine!”

[Ouch.]  
  
{RUDE!}  
  
[What the hell has gotten into his head?!]  
  
{First the insults now he doesn’t even care how we feel!}  
  
Deadpool snarled, “Fuck off. What do you think this place is like, idiot?! You know for being an Avenger you’re really fucking stupid.”  
  
[Are we really going to start this pissing match again?]  
  
{I don’t even have popcorn!!}  
  
Before Peter could even reply, Deadpool continued, “It’s a fucking science lab, clearly it’s got a nice budget because they’re doing all kinds of lovely things here. What did you want?! I wasn’t exactly alive to see most of it there, sunshine! Oh I’m sorry that’s personal shit isn’t it? That’s all I got for you. Maybe you can come up with more stupid plans that’ll give us even closer to fucked.”

“Screw you Deadpool!” Peter shouted back, “Maybe if you would have been more observant about your surroundings we wouldn’t be here!”

“Ooooh. So now you’re placing ALL the blame on me there, Spiderman? Oh that’s great! Is that what those two-bit heroes have been teaching you? ‘Fuck Deadpool’, right? He’s there to take the falls, why not? Well look where that landed us!” He clenched his hands into fists, his newly formed bones creaking from the use.  
  
“Doesn’t look like I can take the fall for you now! So how’s that feel Spiderman? You have NO ONE to protect you from the big baddies now! Where are your Avenger friends now? I bet you...” He started to laugh angrily with a hint of hysteria, “I bet you that don’t even notice you’re gone! I bet you anything, that they are relieved to be rid of you!”

Peter hesitated for a moment. Deadpool’s words cut into him, reaching deep into the wounds that he had thought were healed. For a brief moment, he heard Flash’s voice in his head, laughing and taunting him from high school. He opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn’t think of anything but personal insults. Is that what he had been brought to? He slides into the bed unconsciously as he thought back to their first argument. Sure Deadpool had been a jerk, but he had been a bigger one. It was a low blow to insult someone on his or her appearance after he knew how sensitive Deadpool was about that.

Deadpool took the silence as a victory. There had been so few in this place that he relished in it.  
  
{You’re kinda a dick.}  
  
[Yellow. Seriously?]  
  
{What?! I’m just saying!}  
  
[OBVIOUSLY he’s a dick. He’s a tool and a complete douchebag. Are you kidding me? Did you just realize this?]  
  
{Ooooh. I thought you were going in a different direction. Yeah, okay. I got it!}  
  
“Shut up. Can’t you see I’m trying to enjoy myself.”  
  
[You can’t enjoy yourself.]  
  
{Yeaaaah, what do you think this is? A redemption movie?}  
  
[Like he’d ever get one of those.]  
  
He huffed in annoyance as he rubbed at his filthy mask. For the first time in days, he ripped the tattered leather off his face, exposing his face to the filtered air. He stared at the stained fabric before throwing it into the darkness of his room, “Don’t fucking need that..” He glanced down at what was left of his suit. He still had pants but what used to be part of his top was only sleeves and shredded pieces of leather around his shoulders. His gloves were taken from him, which he deeply regretted. He loved those gloves.  
He took the moment of peace to think back on everything that had been happening. Healing from a job was something he was always used too, but this. This was something else entirely. This was hitting too close to home and he was pretty much down. He wanted to leave. He sighed in annoyance as he let his head slide against the cold wall. He stared into his ceiling, “Look kid… Sorry. Alright? Just. Please. Stop asking questions you don’t really want the answer too.”

Peter listened to Deadpool, chewing on his lip, “I’m sorry too… I’m just freaking out Deadpool. What’s going to happen to us here?”

“Remember what I said kid. Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to.” He let out a raspy laugh. He looked up to the ceiling of his room, thinking hard about what he could say next. Truthfully, all they had was each other and all this angrily shouting at each other wasn’t going to help matters in the least.  
  
“Hey Kid.”  
  
“Yeah?” Peter replied.  
  
“How about you tell me what you’ve been up too, huh? I’m sure you’ve been seeing what they’re doin’ to me.” Deadpool let out a short sigh as he adjusted himself against the wall, grunting at a few unhealed body parts giving him trouble.

“Well…” Peter paused, looking over at his nice desk where his journal sat with a pen placed on the opened pages. “I can’t say I’ve been doing a lot, just answering questions, writing, and trying to find a way out.”

“Oh yeah?” Deadpool heaved out a breath, “How’s that escape going?”

“Poorly.” Peter admitted with a tone of distaste. “It’s like they thought of every little detail to prevent us from getting out of here. I mean, I can’t exactly talk about your room, but my room is ridiculous.”

“I’m sure your room is ten times better than mine there sweetums.” He looked down at his healing legs, stretching the few muscles that had regrown to get blood flowing. “Wait, you said writing… You got something to write in?”

“Yeah… The doctor that’s been keeping an eye on me gave me one because ‘I’m such a good subject’.” Peter shuddered, “Creepy right?”

“A bit, I’m guessing you’re not putting a lot into it, right?”

“I’m not stupid Deadpool.”

“That’s an argument for another day.”

“HEY!”

“I’m just sayin’ kid! You may be brainy but sometimes, I wonder about you.” He shrugged and actually let out a real laugh. He looked up at the ceiling as he let his laugh fade, “We gotta get outta here Spidey.”

“Yeah…” Peter answer, laying back onto his bed,”Have you had any luck with that?”

“Haven’t been conscious enough to figure out exits sweetheart.” Deadpool replied in a sing-songy tone.

“Well… Damn it. What has happened to you?”

“Not going to tell you. Remember, don’t ask if you don’t want to hear.”

“Deadpool.”

“Spiderman. Seriously? Leave it alone.”

“Deadpool.”

“Spidey, seriously?! Stop. I’m serious.”

“Are you indeed Subject Deadpool?” A chilled voice response, causing Deadpool to go completely still. He turned around a little too quickly for his body’s liking to see the taller and skinnier doctor. A shiver ran down his spine as she stared at him with an icy smile.

{AH! SHARK LADY!}  
  
[Shark Lady?]  
  
“SHARK LADY!” Deadpool shouted out at her. The smile that was once on her face, quickly faded into a frown and then into a glare. If Deadpool looked close enough, he could even see a small amount of fascination with his bare face being shown so freely.  
  
[Oh that’s brilliant. Piss off the lady who’s in charge of Spidey. Greeeaaat]  
  
{Well she seems more interested in us right now. We’re kinda a big deal.]  
  
[The only deal you are is that sketchy one that some loan shark is pushing you into. Idiot.]  
  
{I wonder if Shark lady is single~…}  
  
“Dude.”  
  
[Seriously?]  
  
{What?}  
  
[That’s gross man… You do realize that she’s part of the tag team that’s, oh I don’t know, TORTURING US?!]  
  
{Don’t kinkshame me!}  
  
“I’m kinkshaming you! Come on man!”

“Subject Deadpool.”

“One second Shark lady. Look you can’t do that! Cause it’s MY body!”  
  
{So? You’re not usin’ it for anything!}  
  
[Been hard using his body when he’s been dead for the past week, genius]  
  
{No no no. You know what I mean! When was the last time we went after some tail?}  
  
[Another kink?]  
  
“Hey I respect everyone and their choices in what turns them on… Except for Yellow. I don’t respect his choices.”  
  
[Right.]  
  
{What?! Rude! Nice try when you’re trying to jerk off! I’ll fill your head with SO many gross images}  
  
[Sure you will.]  
  
{Don’t you test me! I’ll do it! I’m a crazy man!}  
  
[Stating the obvious there Yellow.]  
  
“Excuse you, that was MY line that you just stole.”  
  
{You’re not using it.}

“Subject Deadpool!” The woman’s voice snapped at him.

“What Shark lady?! Geez! I can’t even have a conversation with me, myself, and I anymore!” Deadpool flailed his arms. Across the room, he could hear Spiderman’s laugh and for the first time in a while he cracked the biggest smile.

The doctor continued to glare at him, “Quite unfortunate that you appear unaffected by my partner’s experiments… Perhaps I should take over your handling…”

“PFFT. Right.”

“Interesting…” She scowled at him. “B8-E4. Come here.” Peter perked up to watch what was eventually going to be a fight. From the other end of the hallway, a monstrous man thundered down towards the doctor. He stopped right behind her like he was her own personal pet, huffing and puffing heavily. The man shot Peter a unfocused glare before during his full attention to the doctor.

“Oooh so you’re just wanting a turn at the spank bank? I have to warn you. I’m very sore if you know what I mean.” Deadpool wiggled his hairless eyebrows at the doctor.

“Deadpool.” Peter warned.

“Don’t worry about it baby boy. I got this.” Deadpool smirked at her, “Want a whack at the great Deadpoolio?”

“Subject Deadpool. As amusing as you might think you are. I am not here for your irrational and consistent talking, in fact I’m not even here to talk. You see, I have taken care of a little project that my partner agrees will provide better outcomes in the end.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Deadpool laughs, “Don’t tell me that you two are both preggers with each other’s love spawn.”

“As interesting as that outcome would be. No Subject Deadpool. No, this task requires your full cooperation. So…” She gestured towards Peter’s room. He looked a little startled at her then turned his attention towards the behemoth of a man who was now making his way to Peter’s door. Peter watched the guy with some growing concern as he scrabbled off his bed and getting ready for a fight. He froze for a moment as he brought his mask down to cover his exposed chin. Peter brought his fists up to protect his face, ready to attack the guy when he came through that door.

{Awww… Look at him! He’s so cute! Can we keep him?}  
  
[You do realize Meat Shield can’t see him right?]  
  
{Gasp! How rude! We have to be able to see our baby boy!}  
  
[Hey dumbass, do you really think Spiderman wants to see us right now?]  
  
{Oh yeah right. Forgot that we have Freddy Krueger Face.}  
  
[How do you forget something like that?]  
  
{Well, I don’t make a point of looking at it!}  
  
[Right. Can we focus here?]  
  
{I dunno White, can we?!}  
  
[Don’t take that tone with me.]  
  
“Stop!” Deadpool shouted. He stood in a flash, attempting to ignore the sparks of pain that was shooting through his still forming body. Everyone froze and their full attention was on Deadpool. His legs began to shake as he slammed his hand on the glass to keep himself upright. This was not the moment to be falling over. Deadpool let huffs of air escape as he tried to control the pain. His full attention was locked on the woman. He could not bear to look over at Spidey. He could not deal with that can of worms right now. The doctor stared at Deadpool, her jaw tensed in a manner that unnerved him. He was not sure what this woman was capable of but he was pretty sure he was going to find out what was floating around her sick little head.

A snap broke the silence as the large man lumbered back over to the woman. Her tensed face slowly gave way to a smile, “I’m listening Subject Deadpool.”

Deadpool scowled at her, “What do you want?” His tone was even and serious.

Peter scrambled to get to the window, but his view was blocked by the giant. Panic rose in his chest as the glass in front of him appeared to darken. He put his hands on the glass in a futile attempt to see what he could. He did not like how serious Deadpool was sounding and knew he was about to do something stupid, “Deadpool.”

“You see Subject Deadpool.” Her smile remained firmly on her face, “I have found something incredibly fascinating about you. Something that I have a deep desire to test.”

“Totally not creepy at all.” He stated in a more jovial tone before switching back to his serious tone with a little more inflection in his voice, “What do you want?”

“Clearly stated Subject. Your willingness to experiment.”

“Lady.” He barked out a loud, forced laugh, “You make it sound like I have a choice in all of this.”

“Perhaps you do.” She teased.

Deadpool glared at her, “Don’t fucking do that.” He slammed his fist against the glass again, letting out his frustrations and feeling oddly satisfied at the soft creak that the glass gave with pressure of his fist. “Just tell me what the hell you want.”

“I believe I was quite clear. Do understand Subject, my patience does wear thin with you and I do not wish to waste what precious time I do not have debating over something I can simply take.” She waved her hand dismissively, turning her attention over to Spiderman’s room. Wade followed her eyes to look at the now darkened window that sat across from him. He was not sure if he should be blessed that the glass was shielded or if he should be more concerned that he could not see his baby boy.

“If you will not come willingly, I will take my offer to Spiderman. It has always been the reasonable one. Clearly if it is for science, it will agree easily.”

“Deadpool…” Peter’s tone wavered with a questioning concern.

Deadpool grinded his teeth together as he glanced over to the woman again before his attention landed on Spiderman’s window.

[So what are you going to do?]  
  
{I don’t like Shark Lady anymore.}  
  
[Well I’m glad we can put that behind us.]  
  
{Can’t blame a guy for trying!}  
  
[Yes. Yes I can and can we focus?]  
  
{I am focusing!}  
  
[No you’re not!]  
  
{I am beyond focus. I am like the guru of focus!}  
  
[...]  
  
{Totally zen}  
  
[I’m going to stop you before you embarrass yourself.]  
  
{Can’t. Cause I’m in a higher plane of consciousness}  
  
[Okay. I’m done. Anyways, what are we going to do?]  
  
{Why do we fight man?}  
  
[Cause it sounds like to me we’ve been backed into a corner and we aren’t getting out of this one.]  
  
{Peace and Love man.}  
  
[I mean, she flat out said if we don’t do it. She’ll force Spiderman to do it…]  
  
{Be one with the universe}  
  
[And we all know that can’t happen. Who knows what she’s planning on doing?]

“Leave him alone.” Deadpool growled out his answer as he turned a terrifying glare to the doctor. Her large pet growled back at Deadpool, protectively stepping toward Deadpool’s window as a threat. Deadpool sneered at him, but kept his full attention on the doctor.

“Oh? And what if I don’t?” She sweetly replied.

“I will personally cut you into pieces and feed you to your mutt there.”

“I hardly see how your threats have any backing behind them when you have nothing to barter with.” She laughed coyly behind her hand, “All that you have is your reputation and a deeply troubled past, Subject Deadpool.”

“Just stop.” Deadpool’s throat grew tight. He didn’t need Spiderman hearing his tragic backstory this way. Sure, some of that information was well known, hell even publicized, but there were some things that he would rather never see the light of day again.

“Though, I’m sure as the hero of New York, Spiderman is only keeping an eye on you.” The doctor sneered at him as she walked closer to the glass; her voice dropping to a low whisper “Did you truly believe that with your history of being a killer, that he would truly think that you would turn over a new leaf?”

Deadpool slammed his fist against the window as he growled at her, flashing his teeth, “Fuck off.”

“Proving my point Subject Deadpool.” She replied smoothly.

“Listen bitch.” Deadpool pointed his finger at her, “You come in here telling me I have a choice in all this shit. I call your bluff and now I’m being mocked. So tell me what the hell you want with me and let's get all this crap over with.”

“Now I-”

“Say that shit again one more time and I will break out of here and wring your neck.” Deadpool stopped her, “You just want me to say yes so you can get what you want out of me.”

“Consent is an important part of science Subject Deadpool.”

“Except you’re forgetting the fact that we weren’t brought here under agreeable turns.” Peter piped in.

The doctor turned a heated look over to Spiderman’s window, “Perhaps not, but that is unchangeable. All we can do now is make the most of what time we have.”

[She says that like we have an expiration date.]  
  
{Right? We’re eternal!}  
  
[... Spiderman isn’t.]  
  
{Shit}

“Shit…” Deadpool growled.

“Mm…” The doctor smirked at Deadpool, “Perhaps there is some intelligence in this specimen.”

Deadpool shot a glare at her. He felt backed into the corner and all his options were swept away from him. What he really needed at this moment was a grenade and his precious, sharp babies, but no. The metal douches had to go and ruin that by breaking them. They were not cheap. He clenched his teeth as he debated with himself.

[Well we can’t say no.]  
  
{ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE CAN’T SAY YES!}  
  
[What are our options then numb nuts?!]  
  
{Rot?}  
  
[We do that perfectly well without any assistance, but that won’t help Spiderman.]  
  
{True, but what would they really do?}  
  
[...]  
  
{I mean! He’s the hero! Heroes don’t die!}  
  
[...]  
  
{I mean they get hurt…}  
  
[...]  
  
{Seriously hurt…}  
  
[...]  
  
{Okay! Sometimes they die! But they always come back!}  
  
[...]  
  
{Okay sometimes they don’t! But come on! We aren’t the hero here!}  
  
[I was wondering how long it would take to get you to this moment. Actually shorter than I thought, bravo.]  
  
{Hey shut up!}  
  
[I was complimenting you, idiot]  
  
{Whatever jerk.}  
  
[Can we please get back on subject? Spiderman.]  
  
{Right! When are we going to booooonnnneeee?}  
  
[Not what we need to focus on.]  
  
{Come on! That booty is just beggin’ for it!}  
  
[FOCUSING! Meat shield, you can’t let that doctor get to Spiderman. You can bounce back from anything. Spidey? Not so much.]  
  
{Hold on, he can heal! Why do we have to do all the self sacrifice crap?}  
  
[He can heal, but not like us. Think like Wolverine in the new Logan movie. Slow and painful.]  
  
{Not canon! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT ENDING}  
  
[It was a good ending, shut up Yellow. Think normal level of healing time but half what it normally is and you’re distracting me. Damn you!]  
  
{What can I say? I’m good at what I do!}  
  
[Knock if off! We have to-]

“Focus.” Deadpool growled to himself lowly. He hated when the voices made sense and when he had to agree with them, well mainly it was White. He always seemed to be the more sane one out of the bunch. Deadpool let his eyes slide down to the floor, weighing his options in his head. This really was an offer he couldn’t refuse as much as he wished he could.

“I am waiting and my patience is nearly gone Subject.” The doctor’s voice pulled Deadpool back to reality. He glared at her, barely noticing the threatening rumble from her large body guard.

“Fine.” He spat out at her, “I got no choice in the matter, but do what you want.”

“Excellent. B8.” The doctor turned her attention the monster behind her, “Retrieve the subject.”

“Wait!” Peter’s voice shouted out, “Deadpool! What are you doing?”

The panic in his voice brought Deadpool out of his funk for a moment. He smirked to the dark window, “Don’t worry about it baby boy. I got you.”

“What are you- Deadpool!” Peter yelled as Deadpool’s door hissed open and the behemoth of a man lumbered in.

On the other side of the darkened glass, Peter frantically tried to see anything. He would squint his eyes and even resorted to slamming his hands against the glass, “Deadpool!” The sound of grunt and leather connecting with bare flesh reached his ears. He stopped all his movement just so he could hear better. That is when he heard the sound of a body hitting the floor. Peter would be lying if his hopes lifted for just a second, believing that Deadpool was victorious. When he heard the loud footsteps of the man come out of Deadpool’s room and down the hallway, he visibly slumped against his window. He was not sure what he was really hoping for, he had seen the carnage of how Deadpool was returning, there was no way he could have been that ready to fight someone. Who knows what that monstrosity was beneath the flesh?

“Is the subject concerned?” The doctor’s voice came as a shock. A dark shape stood close to the window, jolting Peter away.

“What are you going to do?” Peter kept his voice stony, trying to remain strong. This was not a moment to panic.

“Soon enough Spiderman. Soon enough.” Peter could almost feel the smile radiating off of her as he listened the clacking of her heels disappear down the hallway. He sat on his bed, still until he knew she was not coming back. He flopped down on his bed, staring at the bright ceiling. He needed to think. They cannot stay here any longer. They needed to get out. Peter wasn’t sure how long he laid on the bed before he jumped off towards the desk. He took a look at his journal and started chewing on his lower lip. He couldn’t write anything down in there without risk of being watch. There was nowhere that he could hide loose papers without raising suspicion. He glanced around the room before his eyes landed on the book shelf filled with books.

‘That’s what I can do.’ He thought to himself. He walked over to the shelf, playing along the idea that he was trying to distract himself. So he pulled one book out and then put it back before grabbing another one. He gathered the book to his chest as he sat at his desk. He opened the book to a random page and started to jot down random notes in the journal. ‘Make them paranoid.’ He kept thinking to himself as he started flipping through the pages. The low hum of the camera remained a constant as he let himself slip into his studying state.

Hours passed as he found himself go through his normal motions of studying. He would pace for a while, gather more books and he even found himself sticking to the walls while he read through one of the book. He barely noticed when his food arrived and disappeared when he didn’t eat. It was only when the lights started to dim that he became aware that they were going to switch to the night cycle for him. He glanced up at the bright lights before scoffing and returning to his books. A few moments passed before his room was sent straight into darkness and a loud hammering on the door brought him back.

“Alright bookworm! Bedtime!” Peter’s guard shouted at him. He scowled at the door. He wasn’t ready for bed. He had more to do if he was going to figure a way to get out of there. Who knows what they were doing to Deadpool at the moment and when they would find a way to snake him into their sick world. He took his pen from his exposed mouth as he started jotting notes down in the margins. He had switched from the notebook to the books somewhere in his studying stupor. He kept his notes vague, simply little symbols and doodles the he would understand what they mean, while others won’t. Just in case they came by to search through his things, he wouldn’t be giving anything away. Peter stayed in the corner of the room for a few more hours before he felt his eyes grow heavy.  
  
He finally admitted defeat and crawled into his bed, snuggling up under his blankets. His mind raced through all the thoughts that he was gathering for their escape. Now all he needed was Deadpool to tell him more about this place.

~*~

Deadpool groaned when he came to with a pounding headache and the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He smacked his lips a few times before sticking his tongue out in disgust, “Couldn’t have done that any nicer? I freaking agreed to come with you.”

The doctor just smirked, her arms crossed neatly against her chest, holding a pad in her hand loosely, “I do apologize for the rough behavior, but we do not trust you Subject Deadpool. As I am quite sure you do not trust us.”

Deadpool glanced around the well lit room. It appeared to be a normal examination room that would found in any hospital. It made his skin crawl. He glanced down at the chair he was strapped to before shooting a smirk to the doctor, “You got that right. I have to compliment you on your bedside manner. Far better than your lover.”

The doctor laughed coldly, “Indeed? I’m sure she would find that quite amusing, but you see.” She took a few steps towards him, “As violent as she may be towards you, I find the untapped region of your mind far more fascinating.”

Deadpool stared at her unimpressed, “Oh great, so are you telling me that you’re the brain and brawn cliche? Laaaame.”

{Super lame!}  
  
[Can we please not piss this one off? Just for a damn change.]  
  
{Naw.}

“What’s the fun in that?”

“Perhaps this experiment might cure you of your insanities…” The doctor mulled over, tapping her chin with her pen, “Then again, it very will could leave you in a far worse state. Only time will tell.”

“Very reassuring doc.” He snarked at her.

“I’m not too concerned.” She shrugged nonchalantly, “There is no guarantee that this will even work for you. After Project X, I’ve seen that very little affect you.”

Deadpool growled at her, “Watch it lady.”

“Your healing factor counteracts a lot I am quite afraid. So if this batch doesn’t work, we’ll just have to up the dosage.” She smiled at him, making a note on her pad, “You and I will be seeing quite a lot of each other. I do hope you are ready.”

“Oh yeah, overjoyed.” He sarcastically replied. Deadpool watched her walk over to the counter and set her pad down. She retrieved a shot and a vile looking liquid in a small container. He pushed back into his chair.

{Do NOT let that shit near me!}  
  
[Don’t exactly have a choice there Yellow.]  
  
{Don’t care! NOPING OUTTA HERE!}  
  
[You can’t just leave! You’re a damn voice!]  
  
{...}  
  
[Did he really? Oh my god. I can’t believe it’s possible. Did you seriously bitch out at a needle!? You know we’ve had worse get into our body, right! Yellow?!]

She tutted like a mother would to a child. She pulled a stool over to Deadpool’s side as she dipped the needle through the contain, gathering a decent amount of liquid, “Now this may burn slightly, but I’m sure you can deal with some pain.” She smiled at him as she moved the pathetic excuse for a sleeve away from Deadpool’s arm and slipped it into one of his veins with an experience ease. Deadpool let out a slight hiss at the feeling of the needle piercing tender flesh.

At first, all Deadpool felt was a chilled oozing slide through his veins, but the further it travelled, the sharper the chill got until it felt like it was burning him from the inside. He let a gasp escape as he slammed his head into the back of the chair.

[A slight burn my ass! What the fuck is she doing to us?!]

“Excellent. It is good your body is not rejecting it. Very good.” The doctor’s muttering praise barely reached Deadpool’s ears as his head began to pound. He clenched his eyes closed as he tried to growl down the freezing burn that was now running through his body like a wildfire. When the chill hit his heart, he felt his whole body lurch forward, with the pain growing exponentially as the burn was sent shooting throughout his whole body. He jerked forward, throwing his weight and strength into trying to get out of the chair and away from the restraints. He felt the need to run. A need to be free, but the chair and straps merely creaked and groaned against Deadpool’s protests.

The doctor tapped on her pad as she watched him closely, waiting for the serum to take. She jotted down a few notes on her pad. She moved back as she watched Deadpool try to get out of his chair.

Just went the burn was getting to be too much and Deadpool was shouting out in a pained rage, all the feeling went away almost as quickly as it started.

“No!” The doctor shouted in rage.

Deadpool slumped against the side of the chair, breathing heavily as he tried to collect himself.

[What the fuck was that?!]

“I don’t know…” He gravelled out a response.

[DON’T! Let that happen again!]

“I don’t plan on it.” Deadpool growled as he turned his glare to the doctor, “Wanna tell me what that was?”

The doctor sneered and glared, rage filled at him, “The future! And you ruined it!” She stood up quickly, knocking over her stool. She stormed up close to him, her face mere inches away from his as the rage quickly faded into the sickeningly sweet look she had before, “No worries though Subject… We’ll try again in a few hours. So rest up and I’ll be back.” She patted his cheek with force enough to jerk Deadpool back to sitting up straight. He growled at her as she took a wipe out of her pocket to clean her hand.

“Do keep that fight. You will need it.” She smiled at him as she walked out of the room, leaving Deadpool along with his thoughts.

[Bitch… God, do you think she was going to use that on Spiderman?]

Deadpool growled as he let himself slump over again, “Won’t let her touch him.”

[Oh yeah big words coming from the man that’s currently strapped to a damn chair.]

“Where’d Yellow go?” Deadpool gasped out when he realized he was holding his breath.

[Don’t know. He just kinda noped out again. He’ll be back, why do you miss him?]

“Better conversation companion.”

[Rude. You know I can hear you right?]

“Yep.”

[Fuck you. I try to help and this is what I get. I know what you’re trying to do and don’t bother because you’re stuck with me. I don’t go away so easily.]

“Shame.”

[You just get your breath back, alright? I’ll think of something. That shit can’t happen again. Holy crap! How was that even real?!]

“I don’t know.” Deadpool rasped out, bring his body to lean against the back of his chair. He glanced down at the straps that were now warped slightly, “Damn. Didn’t know I had it in me.”

[You’re an idiot. Of course you had it in you. Wonder if that liquid crap is going to give you even more shitty super powers. Cause you know, that’s exactly what you need.]

“Don’t think they’d want to improve me there White.” He started taking slow, deep breaths in through his nose, looking up at the ceiling. He stared at the tiles and the bright fluorescent lighting for a while before letting his eyes close.  
  
[Planning on sleeping?]

“She told me to rest. So let me rest.”

[Oh yeah, that’s just absolutely brilliant. Let’s rest so we can wake up to that shot. You like waking up screaming right? Cause I certainly know I do!]

“Ease up on the sarcasm. The dead are trying to sleep here.”

[You WISH you were dead. How can you even try to sleep at a time like this?]

“As much as I try you always stop me. So you wanna talk, White? Let’s talk. What the fuck do you want to talk about? How pointless all of this is? Oh! Oh! How about the fact that no matter how hard I try, I can’t find a fucking way to get out of this hell hole. How about the fact that they seemed to have tailor made this place for me and that just reaches a whole new level of stalker I didn’t even know existed.” Deadpool thrashed against the chair, slamming his head against the back in a futile attempt to knock himself out.

[Where have you found time to think about this?]

“First I don’t think about it and when I do I get this shit. Fuck you Whitey.”

[That is all kinds of context I can’t even deal with right now. Moving on from political comments, can you tell me one thing?]

“I will tell you multiple things and many different languages, what do you wanna know?”

[If you know all this shit and clearly you do, so don’t act dumb. Why the fuck are you pulling this ignorant crap? Like please tell me you’re not going to go all jedi on me and tell me the fucking future. I might just explode]

“No, I am your father.”

[Don’t quote Star Wars right now. Don’t do that. This is serious meat shield]

“I could do Star Trek, want that? No? How about some Golden Girls? I’ve been dying to quote some of that!” Deadpool forced out a laugh.

[Focus idiot. Not genius you are. FUCK! Look what you did!]

“Hahahahaha!” Deadpool started laughing, wiggling his arms in the restraints.

[I hate you so much. I hate being in your head. And I HATE that Yellow wimped out!]

Deadpool shook his head against the back of the chair as he let his laughter peter out slowly. He opened his eyes to stare up at the bright lights again, trying to think of some kind of plan.

[Why don’t you leave it to Spiderman?]

“Oh yeah, let’s leave the escape plan to the kid who have only ever seen the inside of his cell and the hallway. Brilliant!”

[Well, you’ve barely seen anything. Sound like we’re fucked royally either way.]

“Isn’t it wonderful? Can I get some sleep now?”

[Doesn’t being dead count as sleep to you?]

“Oh come on. You know the answer to that!”

[Fine. But I get the right to say I told you so when you wake up screaming.]

“Deal!” Deadpool smirked as he snuggled into the restraints and the chair. He could thank the lovely Ajax for letting him be able to sleep in just about anywhere. He felt like he should probably rethink his whole ability to adjust to torture at some point in time. But for now, this was not the moment. At this moment, all he wanted was to sleep and let his body finish healing. He needed to get back to fighting shape if they had any chance of getting out of this place alive.

[You hope you get out alive. Well… You will, but Spidey might not.]

Deadpool groaned in annoyance as he let his head slump against his shoulder.

[Just saying! Be prepared for that inevitability! You can’t know what those crazy bitches are doing. Who knows if they’ll keep their eyes only on you. They’ll get bored of you soon and move onto him. You know that.]

“Fuck off.” He whined as he clenched his eyes tight, trying to will White away.

[Good luck fucker, you’re stuck with me for life! Not my fault that you don’t want to acknowledge the fact that you can’t be a hero here. Spiderman is going to get hurt.]

“White. Please.” Deadpool sighed out in resignation. He knew this, which is why he was still mad that Spiderman was even at his apartment in the first place.

[Oh shut up. You were happy. He never showed any interest in wanting to come over anyways.]

“Still doesn’t help the fact that he decided to come at literally the worst time.”

[He could have come with you had yo-]

“Shut up! This isn’t that kind of fic White. At least not yet anyways.”

[Whatever. Can’t get you all hot and bothered anyways. Not like you can jerk off.]

“As much as I love me some bdsm time. Not being able to touch when I don’t have a partner. Not so much fun.”

[What happened to resting?]

“Well you had to bring up so much shit that I can’t sleep now. So blame yourself.” He huffed. He took the moment to take a good look at his current environment. The sterile smell was almost obnoxious in this room, but there was a lovely aroma of bleach that just made Deadpool feel at home. He almost mourned how little decorations were on the walls and the cabinets.

[Don’t want to get too homey. Don’t get comfortable.]

“Yeah, but not even flowers? Makes a girl feel used.”

[Well…]

“Shut up.” He responded, “Hey I wonder if this is actually a hospital.”

[A hospital? Seriously? You do realize that we’re underground right? Pretty sure I’m getting Winter Soldier/Hydra vibes here.]

“Well yeah. I mean come on. Oh! Do you think good, old Wintey is here?”

[What canon are we going with here?]

“Fuck Civil War.”

[Ah so… He’s still on the loose and not frozen in Wakanda?]

“Yep!”

[Alright. As long as we’re on the same terms here. Getting BACK on subject now! If he’s out there, I don’t think he’d be trying to get back into one of these bases. Too many memories.]

“True. Have to say though…” He paused as he took another long look at the room, “This place is FAR too clean to be Hydra anyways. Wait. Hold on. Didn’t that other Doctor say something about Hydra?”

[She was saying something about proving themselves to Hydra? Oh shit that’s right! This is some kind of splinter cell crap right here! Do you think you’ll be Hydra’s present?]

“Hope not. Those fuckers hate me anyways. They pay crap too.”

[They’re on our banned list, right?]

“Hell yeah! Makes you wonder what kind of present they want to make out of me.” Deadpool shuddered.

“Far too soon to tell Subject.” The doctor’s voice jarred Deadpool out of his musing. He sat up straight as he watched her slowly walk into the room, holding another needle and container.

“Thought you said, it’d be a few hours?” Deadpool glared at her.

“I also said something about rest. Mm… I guess I’m just no good at following by rules Subject similar to you.” She made a tutting noise as she dipped the needle into the container. She continued speaking, “I couldn’t let you get comfortable. Far too easy to get sloppy that way. No Subject, you have become quite accustomed to torture and violence. Keeping you on your toes is the only way to get results, something my partner does not always seem to remember.”

“Oh you’re just so caring. So you bring more of that hell juice with you?”

“Hell juice? Ah, you mean the serum. Of course. I did say that if the normal dosage did not work, I would need to up it. You’re healing factor can be quite upsetting Subject but is of no matter. I will find the appropriate amount before I inject Subject Spiderman.”

Deadpool snarled at her as he lunged forward against the restraints, “You leave him out of this! You said you’d leave him alone!”

“Ah… but did I?” She smiled innocently at him, “All I have ever said was that I would cause him no harm if you would willingly go. And I will hold that statement… for the most part.”

“You bitch-”

“Pain is a part of life Subject Deadpool. You know this better than most. It is quite admirable that you believe that you can keep Subject Spiderman safe. It is stupid and foolish.” She paused for a moment as if she was debating whether she should say something or not. She continued easily, “But would you like to know something?” She moved closer to him. She had since picked up the stool and placed it close to his chair once again. As she slowly sat down, she pulled some of the liquid into the syringe, “Your behavior is the reason for this experiment. And when it has been perfected with you, I will move onto others. You should feel blessed. You are bring in a whole new era.”

“Tooootally not creepy doc. And how about we not do this right now?” Deadpool glared at her.

[Don’t think that’s going to work.]

“Feel honored Subject Deadpool.” She spoke softly as she dipped the needle back into his arm, higher than the last placement. “Do not disappoint me this time.”

The liquid burned more than it did before which caused Deadpool to let out a breath through clenched teeth. The chilled burning oozed through his bloodstream quicker than before. He closed his eyes as he gripped his hands into fists around the armrests, causing them to creak against the force of Deadpool’s strength. The fluid shot through his arm and jumped into his heart. It was from that moment that Deadpool felt his heart stop. He let out a loud, pained gasp as he surged back into his chair.

Vaguely, Deadpool could hear mumbling from the doctor. He wasn’t sure what she was saying with all the blood pounding in his head. A low whine pushed through his throat as he felt the burn gather around his heart and sit there for a while. He wasn’t sure how long it took for his heart to beat, but he despised when it started. With each pump of his heart, the fluid pushed through his body, lighting each vein up with the chilled burning. This time the burn went further throughout his body. He could feel every nerve ending spark and die, then his body regenerated his nerves only to die again. His body was turning into a vicious cycle of dying and healing.

[I’m getting flashbacks. This is not good!]

Deadpool’s noise of agreement was that of a scream that ripped through his twitching body. He slammed his back into the back of the chair, wriggling desperately to get out the restraints. Deadpool adopted a rocking motion that was far too violent to be helpful. He wanted it to end as he tried to jerk his hands out of the restraints. He could feel freshly grown and healed bones break and crack all over again as he jerked around. The burn consumed his body, giving him a faint glowing vile green to his exposed scarred skin. This was of course lost on Deadpool who lost in the pain. The doctor, however was grinning as she excitedly wrote on her pad. Just as she was about to test Deadpool’s pulse, the glowing faded rapidly and Deadpool slumped forward in the chair, drool dribbling down his chin.

“NO!” She roared as she threw down her pad.

[FUCK THIS LADY!]

Deadpool had no energy to even wince at White’s loud voice shouting in his head. He focused on his breathing, which was currently coming in heavily labored, wheezing breaths. He kept his eyes closed as the pounding in his ears and head slowly faded.

“How?!” The doctor glared at him, “How can you be SO infuriating when all I need is your body to just accept the treatment?!”

[Doesn’t this lady know that we can’t get our body to work for us? How the hell is it supposed to agree with her?]

Deadpool let out a weak laugh as he turned his head so he could look at her, “Lady…” He gasped out breaths, “Welcome to my fucking life.”

She continued to glare at him before she stood up straight, letting in a deep breath and then letting it out. She closed her eyes and sighed before clearing her face of her rage and turning a sweet look to him, “It is of no matter. Clearly we are making progress. It would be rather stupid of me to assume that the results would be instantaneous. Patience; is a virtue I need to remember with you.”

[Patience? Wasn’t she all about being patience earlier? What the hell changed?]

“Apparently…” He groaned as he lifted his head to the chair, letting it rest with a soft thud, “It’s not a virtue you have doc.” He weakly chuckled.

She hissed out a breath as if she had been slapped. He calm face giving way to the rage that she felt as she moved close to him, “I would be far more careful with who you upset Subject Deadpool. You may find that I am worse than my partner.”

[Ooooh big words]

Deadpool huffed as he let his eyes closed, “Big words lady. If all you got is that hell juice…” He paused as he intensely gazed at her, “Fucking bring it.”

[Ooookay, not what I would have suggested idiot. But whatever, you’re not going to listen to me anyways. So I won’t even bother.]

Her face gave way to a serene calm that would have caused Deadpool’s hairs to stand up on their ends if he had any left. She smiled as she set her hand down on his exposed wrist. Deadpool sucked in a breath as he watched her. The warmth pooling onto his wrist made his skin tingle in an uncomfortable way.

[Gross! Get her off!]

Deadpool tried to jerk his hand away, but it only brought more pressure onto his arm. He looked at her as he saw her smile grow.

“Get some rest Subject.” She patted his arm before grabbing another wipe. She smiled at him, tilting her head to the side, “Or don’t. Either way I will be back soon.” She shoved the wipe back into the pocket of her clean lab coat and walked out of the room gracefully.

“Fucking bitch.” Deadpool grumbled under his breath as he looked down at where she had touched him. The warmth still sat there, but he could feel the rush of the cool filtered air quickly taking it away.

~*~

Some time during the night or day or whatever time it happened to be, the blinding lights blinked on much to Peter’s dismay. He groaned as he tried to put his arm over his eyes to try and shield himself for the light until his eyes had adjusted to them. He blurrily pushed himself up onto himself up with his other hand. He went to rub at his face only to see that it was still covered with his mask. For a split second, Peter’s hand hesitated at pulling the spandex off his face, but stopped when he realized that he wasn’t in his own home. He opted to gingerly rub his eyes through his mask. He glanced over at his window that was still dark but he was able to make out more of what was outside in the hallway again.

“Deadpool?” Peter softly called out. He had hoped that he was brought back at some point that “night”. Silence was Peter’s only response. Peter hesitated again as he moved closer to the glass. He leaned his ear against it to see if he could pick up even the faintest sound. When he got no response, he let himself sigh before he cleared his throat and turned back to the work that he had left all over the room. If Deadpool wasn’t back, then he needed to work harder to get out of this place.

~*~

“Subject appears more concerned.” The shorter doctor said aloud. She observed the flickering screen carefully.

“As I had predicted it would.” The tall doctor stood next to her.

“Then your hypothesis is solid but further testing is required.”

The taller doctor smiled, bowing her head, “Nothing would please me more.” She turned to leave but the other doctor’s hand had stopped her. She turned back to look at her, “Yes?”

“How do you find Subject Deadpool?” She kept her tone carefully neutral.

The tall doctor thought for a moment before responding, “Irritating and highly irrational.” The other doctor nodded in agree before the tall doctor continued, “But proving to be an excellent test subject. I have already made many strides in making this serum plausible.”

“How are the results for that?”

“Minimal. Though, it would seem with each increase of the dosage, I am finding more is staying with the subject’s body.”

“Really?”

“Indeed. I feel a few more rounds of the treatment and I feel I will be successful.”

“Excellent. I will give you another few days to get the necessary results before I gather my subject back.”

“Thank you.” The tall doctor nodded her head again, “Once done there, I intend on moving onto Subject Spiderman.”

The short doctor waved her hand dismissively, “I have no use for that subject. Do with it what you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo uhhh.... Hi everyone! Long time no see right?
> 
> Truth be told I had this chapter written a few months back but I wanted to double check it before I uploaded it because I wanted it to be okay. But I can't keep hoarding it to myself! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Look forward to Chapter 4, which I am currently writing!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who was patient with me and I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
